Falling Dusk
by Eternity and a Day
Summary: After Blake loses her husband, Yang goes back to see her for the first time in a decade. Old baggage follows them both, but perhaps they can lead a new life, perhaps together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yang felt a tug on her shoulder, pulling her from her sleep. Tiredly, she rolled over in her bed, blinking her eyes open to see the blond boy who was trying his best to wake her up. "Morning Lance, what's up?"

"Auntie Ruby and Aunt Weiss are here, they said they needed to talk to you." The boy looked slightly worried as he spoke.

Yang smiled at him, patting him on the head, her electronic arm making light mechanical noises as she did so, "Well, could you run down and tell them I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay Mummy."

"Good boy."

Lance dashed out of the room, as Yang pulled herself up and out of bed. She dressed, combed her hair and washed her face, before heading downstairs. She stepped into the kitchen, where she saw Weiss sat at the table, staring at a cup of coffee, until the sound of Yang entering made her look up.

A dozen years since Beacon had changed the white-haired woman surprisingly little. A few more lines on her forehead from dealing with irritating board members, with a more adult and business-like style of dress, with a white shirt on underneath a dark blue blazer and trousers replacing her old skirts, making her look as though she had just come from the office. She still kept her hair in a ponytail, still at the same slant. On her ring finger shone a well-polished silver ring with a small ruby encrusted in it. A faint smile crossed Weiss's lips as she greeted her old friend "Good morning."

"Morning. Sorry about that, I got back pretty late last night. The damn transport broke down half way back." Yang glanced around, noticing the lack of her sister. "Where's Ruby?"

"She took Lance to play in one of the other rooms."

"I see... what about Argent, is she not with you?"

Weiss smiled at the mention of her daughter, "My parents are taking her out today. They're visiting some museums I think."

Yang nodded, as she grabbed a cup from the cupboard and sat down opposite Weiss, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "So, what's up? Why'd you need to talk to me."

Weiss sighed, then took a long sip from her coffee before replying. She set the cup down, then looked Yang dead in the eye. "Sun died in a hunting accident yesterday."

Yang blinked. Her lips moved, but her voice failed to conjure up any words. "He died?" she finally managed to ask.

"Yes, he and Blake were on a hunt with Neptune. They ran into a deathstalker den, there were five of them." Weiss fidgeted with her ring, a sign Yang had long ago learned meant she was fearful or nervous. "Sun and Blake got jumped by two of them. Blake got away but..." Weiss's words hung in the air. "He died before help could arrive."

"I... see." Yang stared at the table, her brain failing to register what Weiss was saying properly. An old friend had just died: that was all she could even comprehend at this point. "How's Blake doing?"

"About as well as I'd be doing if Ruby died," Weiss replied. "I spoke to Ren this morning, he said that she was injured, so she currently in hospital. She hasn't said anything much since it happened. Ren and Nora are currently looking after the kids."

"I see... well I can empathise with her."

Weiss gave a sad smile to the blonde, "I have to say, I'm glad I can't. The funeral will be in a week, in Vale. I've already cleared my schedule and organised a flight for the three of us."

Yang nodded, not bothering to sweep away the blonde locks that ended up covering her eyes as a result. Weiss slowly stood from her chair, "I'll go check on Ruby and Lance." When Yang did not respond, Weiss walked quietly out of the kitchen.

Yang slowly raised her head once Weiss had left, her lilac eyes staring out through the blonde strands covering them. She could feel herself shaking, and a familiar feeling rising up inside herself. Her eyes flashed red for a moment, her hair seeming to shine briefly, before she clenched her fists and swallowed hard, the glow fading away, and the red in her eyes vanishing, returning to lilac. Anger could not fix anything, not now.

She covered her face with her hands, slowing her breathing to calm herself. She raised her eyes when a sound broke the silence. She saw Ruby standing in the doorway, looking nervously over at her.

Ruby had changed so much and so little it was scary. Her earnest, kind attitude had never faltered, even with the people she had to deal with due to her marriage to Weiss. But at the same time she had matured. Being a mother did that to people, Yang knew that well. Gone was the little girl crying for her mother, gone was the scared teen, unable to ask her crush on a date. Now there was a woman, calm and quiet one moment, then bursting with energy and noise the next. Now she was subdued, a small frown on her face.

"Hey, how're you doing?" Ruby said, stepping over to place a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Weiss told you everything, right?"

"Yeah... she did."

"She said you probably needed some sisterly comforting, so here I am."

Yang stared up at her sister, who was smiling in spite of the rest of her face frowning. Yang chuckled: Ruby never could hide her emotions. It was why Weiss never let them play poker for money.

"Sis, I'm fine, just... it's a bit sudden, ya know?"

"So what are you going to do when you see Blake?"

There was the million lien question. Yang looked away, not wanting to have to think about it, let alone talk about it. Ruby's eyes were boring holes in the back of her head though, so she finally turned back and replied. "I don't know yet. It's been ten years, I don't even know what to say other than 'I'm sorry for your loss,' but how empty is that going to sound from me?"

"Yang, don't think like that, Blake won't..."

"How am I supposed to think?" Yang shouted suddenly, tears in her eyes. "She'd be right too: of course the first thing I thought of was that my first love is single again now."

Ruby frowned, "Do you still love her?"

"I..."

Ruby sighed, and leaned down to hug her sister, "I can't pretend to understand everything Yang. The hardest thing in my love life was persuading Weiss's Dad that I'd protect her. But look, Blake won't hate you. The two of you will understand each other better than any of us can, better than me or Weiss, Ren or Nora or even Neptune will. So go be her friend again. If something happens between you two in a few months or years, well that'll be that."

Ruby chuckled a little darkly, "Besides, I can empathise a little with the whole 'thank goodness she's single.' I mean, I felt the same thing when Weiss came crying to me about breaking up with Neptune. Not the same I know but... I know I would have felt the same if something like this happened, I mean..." Ruby shook her head. "I get it, that's all I'm trying to say. Everyone has nasty thoughts once in a while."

Yang smirked, "Since when was it your job to be sage to me?"

"Since I got this whole 'wife' thing to be clever at me."

"Yeah, I imagine Weiss does that a lot." Ruby made a face, which Yang easily translated to 'You have no idea.' "That bad is she?"

"What on Remnant are you talking about?" Ruby replied, "Weiss is an absolutely amazing wife who never does anything annoying or pedantic."

"She's really got you house-trained, hasn't she?"

"You've never seen me at one of her company parties... you'd barely recognise me."

"Oh come off it, you can't be that different."

Ruby sighed, then formed a fake smile with impassive eyes, "My dear miss Yang, what are you saying?"

Yang glared, "Stop it."

"Stop what? I'm afraid I don't understand your meaning."

Yang grimaced, "Okay, I take your point."

Ruby giggled and returned to her normal demeanour, "Anyway, Weiss and I had better be off. She's got a meeting, and I have to go and cancel a couple of hunts."

Yang nodded, "I guess I'll have to do the same."

Ruby smiled at her sister, "If you need to talk about anything, you can give me a ring. Or Weiss for that matter, if it's something you'd rather talk to her about."

Yang nodded, then stood and walked with Ruby through to the living room, where Weiss was playing a video game with Lance. A quick glance told Yang that both were very much absorbed in the game, right up until Weiss's character managed to land a sneaky kick on Lance's, and a 'K.O.' appeared on the screen.

"Aw! So close," Lance pouted, with Weiss chuckling a little.

"Well, you almost had me. Maybe next time." Weiss glanced up at Ruby, who nodded. "But we'd better be going now."

"A~w, okay." Lance looked sad, but jumped up to give Ruby a hug, "See you later Aunt Ruby."

"Bye bye Kiddo. We'll see you soon."

He smiled up at his aunt, before turning to his other aunt, who had just pulled herself up from the floor. He bowed slightly to her, "Farewell Aunt Weiss."

Weiss bowed in return, "Goodbye Lance."

Both laughed a little, and Lance ran up for a hug, which Weiss returned. "Have fun at the meeting Auntie."

"I'll try, but I don't think it'll go that way. You look after your mother for me will you?"

"Of course," Lance beamed.

The four made their way to the front door, and Yang and her son stood in the doorway waving as the two women went to their car and drove away, Ruby waving back from the inside of the silver car, while Weiss merely smiled at them as she drove.

Once they were out of sight, Yang closed the door and looked to Lance, "You had breakfast yet?" Lance shook his head. "What do you say to some bacon and eggs?" Lance nodded enthusiastically, eliciting a laugh from his mother. "Okay, let's go get started then."

Yang had always had Lance help a bit with the cooking. Of course, she kept the eight-year-old away from the potentially dangerous parts, but he could help break the eggs and pour the oil into the pan. He did lots of the little things, with Yang hoping he would learn to cook properly over time. As she stirred the eggs to stop them burning, Lance was laying the table.

The pair were soon sat at the table with the food laid out in front of them. Yang smiled at Lance, "Well, tuck in."

The pair inhaled their breakfasts swiftly, in a manner that Yang was certain would lead to criticism from Weiss about 'How terribly you brought up your child, at least teach him manners.'

"Mum?"

"Yeah?" Yang paused her devouring to reply to her son.

"Are you okay?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"You don't look so good this morning." Lance had a look of great concern on his young face, bringing a smile to Yang's face.

"Oh, I'm afraid your Aunt Weiss had a bit of bad news."

"What was it?"

Yang drew a sharp breath, then sighed. "You know I told you about Blake, my partner at Beacon?"

"Yeah, the cat-faunus, right?"

"Yeah, that's her. Well, her husband died."

"Oh..." Lance frowned, "That is sad."

Yang nodded, "He was a friend of mine too. Not that I'd seen him in a long time, but..."

Lance pulled himself off his chair, and walked round the table, hugging his mother's side. "You'll go and help her, won't you?"

"Eh? Where's this coming from?" Yang looked down at Lance's frowning face.

"Auntie Ruby said that when Dad died, you were really sad, and needed a lot of help." He smiled, "So you should go help her, because she's your friend, right?"

Yang was startled for a moment, then beamed at her son. Pushing back her chair a little, she put her arms around him and pulled the boy into her lap, hugging him close. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." As she hugged him tightly, she hiccoughed, as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Mummy, are you crying?"

"Of course not Sweetie, I'm not the sort of person to do that," Yang lied as she kept Lance's face looking over her shoulder.

* * *

A/N: So I'm back, with a brand new story...

I have no idea what schedule this one will have for updates. I might attempt to make it once a week, but don't bet on it.

But yeah, Bumblebee! A thing I have not done before, at least not as the primary focus of the story. I just came up with this idea a few weeks ago, and it refused to leave until I wrote it. I may have tweaked this chapter since given recent... developments *cough* robot arm and Pyrrha *cough*. Okay, Yang doesn't have one yet, but let's be honest, she's getting one.

Anyway, I'll see you guys next time.

'Til Eternity Ends

E.D.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So what on Remnant was so important that you had to wait for Ruby and Blake to be in class to talk to me about? If this is another 'don't do anything bad to Ruby' talk, then I will _not_ be happy. I've treated her very well since we started dating," a twenty-one-year-old Weiss said as she sat down on her bed in team RWBY's dormitory. Yang had sat on Blake's bed opposite, nervously fidgeting.

"No, it's nothing to do with you and Ruby."

"Then what is it?" Weiss raised an eyebrow, now incredibly curious.

"It's about Blake."

"What about her?"

"I'm in love with her." Yang blurted her words out, forcing herself to admit to her feelings before she lost her nerves.

Weiss paused, startled at Yang's sudden outburst. Yang looked at her feet, unable to meet her team-mate's eyes, a deep blush forming on her face.

"I see..." Weiss sighed. "And you're telling me because?"

"I don't know what to do. I mean, she's dating Sun, and they're super happy together, and I don't want to do anything to mess with that, but I just..." Yang looked up with a frown, "I feel so much and I can't do anything about it."

Weiss nodded, "You sound just like your sister, you know that?"

"What?"

"'I'm sorry Weiss, I know you're straight, but I really really like you, sorry, but I just have such strong feelings for you I can't umf!'" Weiss mimicked Ruby's voice as well as she could. "Then I kissed her and shut up her concerns."

"Okay, but you didn't have a boyfriend at the time."

"No, true. But are you just going to keep silent forever, just hope they break up one day and if they ever do swoop in and ask her out, meanwhile losing yourself in 'what if's and 'maybe's, or are you going to tell her, I'll admit probably get rejected, and then live life without that regret on your shoulders forever."

"Can I just go with wallowing in self-pity?"

Weiss rubbed her temples with her hand, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Look, I'm saying you ought to tell her then move on. You're more likely to mess up your friendship by staying silent, bottling up the emotions and pulling yourself slowly away than if you just straight-up tell her." Weiss bit her lip, "You remember what happened just before Ruby and I started dating?"

"You two were acting pretty weird."

"We were both kinda avoiding each other, both afraid of our feelings."

"Even though you were both obviously head-over-heels for each other."

Weiss coughed, "Well not to each other, that was rather the problem. But anyway, the point is that we were bottling our feelings up and it almost destroyed our friendship." Weiss locked eyes with Yang, giving her a determined stare, "We managed to avert it, but don't let it happen to you."

Weiss stood up and stretched elegantly, "Now unless you have any other bombshells to drop, I need to go to the library." She stepped over to the door and opened it. "Ruby and I are going to dinner tonight, that'll give you plenty of time to..." Weiss realised there were two figures stood in the doorway. One was Ruby, being held with a hand over her mouth. The one holding her was a very shocked looking Blake.

Weiss sighed, grabbed Ruby, pushed Blake into the room, and closed the door, saying "Or you two can just talk now" as she did so. Yang and Blake barely noticed the sound of Weiss dragging Ruby away swiftly.

"So... uh... lesson was cancelled," Blake muttered. "Thought we'd come see what you guys were up to... and erm..."

"You heard everything?"

"Yeah... pretty much." Blake looked at the floor. "Yang I..."

"You don't have to tell me." Yang smiled, holding back the tears that were trying to escape. "I know you're in love with Sun, and I never expected anything to come of these feelings. So, ya know, just be happy and all that."

Yang shook slightly as she looked up at Blake, who was unable to meet the blonde's gaze. The faunus looked as though she wanted to say something, but swallowed her words down. "I'm sorry Yang."

* * *

Yang awoke from her dream, eyes slowly peeling open. She found herself buckled into a seat, and as she glanced around she realised she was on an aeroplane. She remembered now, as her clouded mind cleared a little, that she was on her way from Atlas to Vale with her sister and Weiss. They were flying overnight, though when Yang glanced out of the small window next to her she could see the light of morning creeping across the sea below them.

On her other side, across the aisle which ran down the centre of the plane, Ruby and Weiss were asleep, leaning against each other. Yang chuckled at the sight. Even at the ages of thirty-one and thirty-three, the couple were remarkably cute together, with Ruby's head lain on Weiss's shoulder, and Weiss's head resting atop Ruby's. Their hands were linked, fingers intertwined, both wearing small smiles.

Yang sighed and leaned back, looking out the window again. The rays of the sun made her smile. Lance would be getting ready for school about now, along with his cousin Argent. The cousins were staying with Weiss's parents, who were terribly welcoming of both children, treating Lance as though he were their grandson as well. Yang chuckled at the thought of the proud and noble Mr Schnee, who was really a soft, gentle man, at least in private. She had never seen him in the boardroom, but Weiss had charitably described the experience as 'Slightly less terrifying than facing down fifteen Nevermore, but only because he had nothing to gain by ending one's existence.'"

Of course, Lance had not been happy to be away from his mother, but grinned and bore it, as he knew why she had to go, and acted strangely maturely for a son of Yang. Argent had been more trouble, pouting and pretending that she did not mind being away from her mothers, while really wanting nothing more than to hug them both and cry about how she would miss them. She really took after Weiss a lot, a fact that Yang made sure to tease Weiss about every now and then.

A noise made Yang look round to where Ruby and Weiss had begun to stir, each raising their heads sleepily and stretching. Yang silently lamented that she had missed the perfect photo opportunity of them sleeping, then grinned, "Rise and shine sleepy-heads."

Yang began teasing the couple, taking her thoughts back to when they were students together. Her thoughts, of course, went back to the faunus they were flying to the side of. Even as her thoughts went down a sorrowful route, she kept her beaming smile up.

Eventually, the pilot spoke through the comms, telling them to prepare for the landing. As Yang braced herself slightly for the landing, she braced her mind for the inevitable meeting she would be having soon. As they disembarked, she was silently worrying, quietly terrified, even as she made noisy banter at her friends.

They both knew, Yang could see it in their eyes. They both knew just how fake her mirth was. They had both seen her do this before, at least twice. Their slight hint of pity, which they did not want to show her, shone through Ruby's honest gaze and even Weiss's calm glance gave away a hint of the feeling. Yang knew they could not help it, but it still felt irritating. She was Yang Xiao Long, the ultimate badass, who needed no pity. She rolled with every hit, and every hurt made her stronger.

At least, that was the idea, right?

The three women went through security relatively swiftly, nobody wishing to keep the richest woman in Remnant and her relatives waiting. A genuine smirk appeared on Yang's face as she chuckled slightly to herself, thinking about how useful it was being Weiss's sister-in-law. Perhaps it was a good thing Ruby and Weiss got married after all.

The trio stepped out the front of the airport and were greeted by the sight of Ren waving from next to his car. Weiss and Ruby led the way over to him, with Yang hanging behind slightly.

"Hey Ren! It's been ages," Ruby chirped brightly.

"Hello Ruby, Weiss, Yang. It has been a while."

"How are you?" Weiss politely asked as Ren opened up the boot of his car and they started piling the luggage in.

"Not bad, all things considered. Nora's been happy to do most of the entertaining for the kids, so the four of them have been keeping her busy and I've been able to sort everything else out."

"How are Hari and Taiyo holding up?" Weiss asked after Blake's children.

"They're coping. Taiyo's still a bit too young to really understand what's going on. Hari's trying to be strong for her little brother." Ren smiled sadly, "They're good kids, it's so sad they have to deal with this so young."

"What about Blake?" Yang asked as she pushed her suitcase into the boot, taking the opportunity to hide her face as she bent down into the car and asked the question.

Ren coughed lightly before answering, "She's still in hospital, but should be out in a couple of days. She's still barely talking though. The doctors mostly want to keep her under supervision until they think she's in a fit state of mind, or until there's someone to look after her."

"I see..." Yang quietly responded. The small conversation pretty much died there, as the four got into the car and Ren started driving, Yang sat next to him with Ruby and Weiss in the back. Yang stared out the window, looking out on a city she still remembered so well. It had changed in the decade since she last was there, but not so much as to be unrecognisable. Many of the same buildings stood unchanged, many of the shops still identical. It was nice, in some small way, to see that Vale had changed little in those ten years.

Eventually, Yang noticed something strange. While she did not know where their hotel was, she was fairly sure that they were not heading towards any hotels. Indeed, if she remembered correctly, this route led to...

"Here we are," Ren said.

He pulled into a car park in front of a large white building. Yang blinked a few times, before looking at each of the other people in the car. Of course those meddling friends of hers had brought her straight to the hospital. She was not sure whether she loved them or hated them in that moment.

"Go on Yang, go see her," Ruby said with a bright smile.

Yang sighed and opened the car door, stepping out. "See you guys later." She shut the door and dashed towards the entrance. She stepped inside and up to the reception. "Hey, I'm here to see Blake Belladonna."

The woman behind the desk glanced up, "Ms Xiao Long?"

"Yes."

"Ah, very good. Mr Lie told us you would be coming. Mrs Belladonna is in room 2.11, second floor."

"Thank you," Yang hurried towards the lifts, almost considering bounding up the stairs rather than wait for a lift. Suddenly, she was excited, she wanted to see Blake again. Her worries and fears were left behind, as suddenly she was a carefree girl again. She hurried from the lift to the room, and paused outside, knocking quietly after a moment's hesitation. When she received no response, she slowly opened the door.

It had been ten years, and Yang had no idea what to expect now. Maybe Blake would be like Vale, barely changed, still just the same. Maybe she would be entirely different, completely unlike the woman Yang remembered. As Yang stepped inside and her eyes fell on the faunus, Yang felt strangely calm after all her excitement getting there.

Blake was sat up in bed, staring out the window. Her long hair was unkempt, but looked like it was normally well taken care of, still the same shade of shining black it always had been. She looked a little thin, making Yang worry if Blake had been eating properly, but more muscular, especially her arms. Now long free of the bow she used to wear, her ears were slightly drooping, and from what Yang could see of her face from the angle they were at, Blake was nothing but melancholic. Blake did not seem to react to Yang's entrance, not even looking around to see who it was, until a small mechanical squeak came from Yang's robotic arm.

Yang remembered in that moment a throwaway comment made by the faunus technician who had installed her arm. All people made a slightly different noise when they moved their robotic limbs. Between the different, unique sizes and the slightly different way people moved, no two limbs sounded the same. To most people, the noises were near inaudible, even to the person whose limb it was. But in the silence around them, Yang clearly heard the tiny creak of metal moving. Blake, with her heightened hearing, must have heard it too.

Blake's ears pricked up, and a shaky voice, which Yang only now realised just how much she had missed, spoke up "Yang?"

Blake slowly turned; her eyes, golden orbs in rings of red, staring at the blonde, as though she could not believe they were showing her reality. She reached out a hand towards the woman, mouth moving without words escaping. Finally, she managed another word "Yang?"

A moment later, Yang was kneeling on the bed, arms wrapped around Blake tightly. "It's me Blakey..."

"You came... thank you..." Blake weakly said.

"Sorry it took so long. I'm sorry it had to be something so horrible that brought me back again... I'm so sorry Blake."

"Yang... don't be," Blake hugged her friend back. "I never visited you either, I'm just happy to see you again."

Yang laughed a little and closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. Blake's scent, the feel of her hug, the sound of her voice and everything else about the woman flooded her senses. Yang had not realised it until that moment, but she had been needing that for so very long. "I'm glad to see you too Blake."

* * *

A/N: So yeah, this was slightly more popular than I expected... a whole bunch of follows right off the bat. Am I to assume that this is the result of people who liked my previous works (read: liked Pink Like Posies, because apparently nobody got what I was trying to do with Home... whether that's my fault or not I can't say for certain), or are my story summaries getting slightly less awful? I dunno, but what I do know is that I was not expecting quite as many emails from the FF bot when I opened my email on Monday evening, so that's a thing.

It's nice to know people liked the beginning at least, though I suspect it's partly just because this story is not very like what most people write, I don't think at least. I try to do that, to varying degrees, in all my stories: PLP had some of the most sympathetic 'villains' I've ever written, Broken Ice was about a 'bad ending,' the one that most people threaten (oh no Weiss just got engaged to a jerk again, this is only the 73rd story to do that!) turning 'good,' sort of, and Home... again, nobody seemed to get the point of it, but it was meant to be more about Weiss being in a perceived 'prison' which shatters once she tries to leave it. Yeah, I'll leave the discussion of that for another time (possibly half past never).

Not that I want to bash people for doing what's popular, I used that formula to get PLP off the ground. It starts very standard, then migrates into something outside most people's normal purview. But this time, I want Falling Dusk to feel different from the get-go, in a way I tried to achieve with Home, but which didn't seem to take as well. Wow, I'm going on for ages, do people actually read my A/N's? I should start a blog, because that didn't go terribly last time...

But yeah, so here is chapter 2... don't expect the updates to be this fast in general. I had half this chapter (up to Ruby and Weiss waking up on the plane) done a while back. I wrote the rest yesterday, then proofed it today. Not how I usually work (read: I normally wait ages before writing any more, realise how long I've left it, then rush a chapter out a post it with only a quick proof-read). So yeah, I wouldn't bet on me updating this fast in general, but we'll see how it goes.

'Til Eternity Ends

E.D.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blake had half-forgotten that slight sound of creaking gears. She knew it even now, as it broke through her silent sorrow. The sound made her feel warm, and as she turned to its source, she already knew who was there. A nervous Yang stood before her.

A decade apart and the blonde still wore that goofy smile. She looked a little older, a little more tame and calm that the wild youth Blake once knew, but she was still the same old Yang. In a daze, Blake reached out to Yang, as though reaching out to a bright light, a beacon in the dark.

Most beacons did not hug you though.

Blake felt warmth as she was enveloped by Yang's embrace, along with a hint of a chill where the metal of Yang's right arm touched her. Blake knew that exact feeling, the warmth and cold forming the same pattern she had grown used to all those years ago. Wrapping her own arms around Yang, Blake spoke softly in response to Yang's words.

Yang was apologising. After everything that happened, Blake felt she should be the one to beg forgiveness for the hurt she inflicted on Yang. Yet here was Yang apologising over and over again.

Both were unwilling to separate for several minutes, until finally both released their holds at once. Yang sat down in a chair by Blake's bed, "So... how're you doing at the moment?"

"I'm... okay I suppose."

"You don't have to be you know. You are allowed to be feeling shit."

Blake smiled a little, "I just... can't quite register much at the moment."

Yang nodded, "That's understandable."

Blake nodded, "But anyway, how about you? I haven't heard much in the last few years. I heard you had a son though, how old is he?"

Yang smiled a proud smile, "Lance turned eight a month ago."

"Oh? That's older than my two then. Hari's seven, and Taiyo's only four."

"I bet they're adorable though."

Blake chuckled, "What about Lance? Is he a little beauty like his mother?"

"Hey, I am not little!"

"You know exactly what I meant."

Yang stuck her tongue out while smirking. Just a few minutes talking to Blake, and it was as though the last ten years had not happened. "He's a little heart-breaker, just like his momma."

"Please tell me you're joking."

Yang laughed, "Yeah, he takes after his dad more than me, weirdly enough."

"Why's that weird?"

Yang sighed sadly, "His father died before he was born, so he never met him."

Blake leaned back slightly, a fearful look on her face, "Sorry, I didn't know."

"It's fine, it's been eight years. Besides, he left me the best gift I could ask for," Yang smiled. "Lance may be a handful at times, but at least he's a happy young lad, not like his cousin."

"Argent? I only met her once, but she did seem a little too much like Weiss used to be."

"Ah, she's really just super shy and acts high-and-mighty to get around it."

Blake raised an eyebrow, "So exactly like Weiss then."

"True, true." Yang chuckled, "Look at us, chatting about our kids. I remember when most of our conversations were about hunting grimm, partying and school-work."

"You were the only one who talked much about partying, and I never remember you willingly talking about work."

"Details details."

Blake laughed quietly, a smile fixed on her face now. Yang barely seemed to have changed in the past ten years. They continued chatting for a good half hour, about their children, about their hunts, catching up on ten years apart. Though as Blake noticed, in spite of what Yang had said, she did not talk about Lance's father much. Little more than mentioning him once or twice, then moving swiftly on.

"So Blake," Yang cut the faunus out of her thoughts. "Any update on when you'll be out of here?"

"Oh, well the doctors have been saying that I could leave tomorrow if there were someone to look after me. She sighed, "They just don't want me to be on my own, just in case anything... happens."

Yang swallowed hard. Blake was physically fine. Yang did not need a medical degree to see that. She had not been eating well, of that Yang was fairly sure, but nothing physical to be worried about. Which meant...

"I couldn't ask Ren or Nora, after they've done so much already, and Neptune's not in a great state either so..."

"I could do it."

Blake blinked, surprised by the sudden interruption. "You'd really be okay with that?"

"Well it's not like I've got much planned, apart from, well, the obvious," Yang's voice went quiet as she mentioned the funeral. "So, ya know, I'd be totally down with keeping you company." Blake smiled, then burst out laughing. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"You really haven't changed Yang, not at all." Blake forced herself to stop laughing, but could not stop the grin on her face, "If you really wouldn't mind, I'd appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure I still owe you for something anyway."

"Probably so." Blake glanced at the clock, "I'm afraid visiting hours are almost over. I'll talk to the nurse when he comes to visit about getting out. I'll let you know."

"Cool, you still got my scroll number?"

"Of course," Blake glanced away as she replied.

Yang smiled, "Well, call me." She stood and left the room, glancing back at Blake as she stepped out. She kept the smile all the way out to the front of the hospital. She hailed a taxi, and as she was driven towards her hotel, the smile faded a little. 'I'll have to do my other visit tomorrow then...'

* * *

It was quiet as Yang walked between the stones, her only company the people sleeping six foot below the ground. Stepping down the path between the graves, she slowed to a stop in front of a pair of graves, both of which, she knew, had no body beneath them. She looked down, smiling sadly.

"Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. I've not been in Vale for ages, so I thought I'd come visit." Her words caught in her throat, unsure of what to say. "Has anyone told you about Sun? I guess you might have run into him already, but yeah, he's left us now. Blake's trying to be strong I think. She's not doing the best job of it, but I'll try to help her through it." She chuckled dryly, "So take care of Sun if you see him, Pyrrha... Jaune..."

The two headstones of her old friends remained silent, baring witness to Yang's sorrowful words without a sound. Yang, for her part, merely stood watching the stones for a while, not really noticing the time passing, caught up in her own thoughts. She was only broken out of them by a surprised voice calling out "Blondie?"

She turned in surprise at the old occasional nickname. The speaker had evidently been walking the path she was on, and by the look of surprise on his face, he had only just recognised her. Yang took a moment to work out who it was, but realised she was looking at Cardin Winchester.

"Cardin? It's been a while." Her tone was hesitant. She had not seen the guy since graduation, and never liked him much back then.

"I'm surprised to see you here Blondie, I thought you lived in one of the other cities now."

"Atlas, but I'm just visiting..."

"Oh... Sun, of course." Cardin nodded, "I heard about him. Are you visiting him?"

"No, his funeral's next week. I was... here for these two."

Cardin glanced at the stone, then nodded, "Makes sense."

Yang had to admit to herself she was surprised by how calm and nice Cardin was being. Perhaps the years had changed him too. "And can I ask who you're here for?"

"Sky, he's just up ahead."

"Oh... I didn't know. I'm sorry."

Cardin chuckled, "Don't be. We all knew what we were doing when we started this job. Some of us paid sooner than others." His eyes fell on Yang's metal arm, then he turned to look back at Pyrrha's grave. "Back then, it was a real trial by fire... er." He looked apologetically towards Jaune's headstone as he leaned down slightly, "Sorry man, not the best choice of words."

Yang found it strange watching the former bully apologise to his former victim like that. She laughed a little, making Cardin look round at her confusedly. "What's so funny?"

"Ah, nothing."

Cardin shook his head, then stood upright, "Anyway, I have an old friend to visit, so excuse me."

"See ya round," Yang replied as Cardin walked past her. She smiled, keeping her face looking away from him so he could not see her expression. Looking back down at the two graves, she muttered "I guess everyone changes. Maybe it was the death, that affects us all a lot. Ah well, I'd better get going. I'll try to come by again before I go." As she started walking away, she threw her head back, looking at the two stones one last time, "I miss you guys..."

Silence her only response, Yang walked away, heading to the entrance of the cemetery. As she reached the large gates, she spotted another figure, a woman in red. Yang smirked as she walked up to her sister, "You know you can just walk in to visit them."

"I came to see them yesterday with Weiss, while you were with Blake."

"Of course. So why are you here now?" As Yang spoke, the sisters began their walk back towards their hotel.

"I wanted to talk to my big sister."

"We have hotel rooms right opposite each other."

"I wanted to walk and talk." Ruby looked at the floor, "Also, Weiss has been on call to company people for the last two hours and doesn't look like she'll stop any time soon. It's so boring in the hotel room, having to be quiet, not being allowed to play romantic pranks on my wife, you know. We have a bit of time to ourselves, nobody around to walk in, and she has to take a million business calls."

Yang rolled her eyes, "Can you not talk about that sort of thing?"

"What?"

"I don't have any particular desire to know about what you and Weiss get up to in private."

"Oh come on Yang, you must have a basic idea. Where do you thin Argent came from?"

"From an advanced dust-tech project allowing for much more reliable artificial reproduction, including allowing same-sex couples to have chldren. I proof-read Weiss's goddamn paper on it. At no point did it mention you two having to do anything private together."

"But we only wanted to have a child together because we were in a loving and committed relationship. Emphasis on the 'loving' part."

Yang sighed, "I give up."

"Hey, you and your dear boyfriend weren't exactly subtle about it." Ruby glanced at her sister, when she realised what she had said. "Sorry..."

"I told you, like, a dozen times, you're allowed to mention him. I got over it."

"I'm still sorry."

"You still don't have to be."

Ruby giggled a little, then returned to a straight face, "So, how was Blake?"

"Better than I feared. Oh, yeah, I may have promised to stay over at hers and look after her for a while. The doctors won't let her out unless there's someone there to keep an eye on her."

Ruby nodded, "Okay."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Is that all you have to say?"

Ruby shrugged, "What more can I say?"

"That you thinks it's a good or bad idea."

"Would you change your mind whatever I said?"

"No."

"So what can I say?" Ruby smiled, "You've made up your mind, so you'll stick to it."

"So you think it's a bad idea."

"I think you need to be careful about it, because otherwise you might regret it. Just..." Ruby paused, a far-away look in her eyes, "Just try to keep it to looking after her for the moment."

"Look, Ruby, I'm not an idiot. I need to talk to her about all that at some point, but certainly not now."

"So you do still..." Ruby trailed off.

Yang sighed, "Are you surprised."

"Not in the least."

"Glad you know me so well Sis." Yang laughed, "Now what say we go look around some shops and spend some of your wife's money."

"Yang! Weiss told us off last time, and was angry at me for a week."

"And I bet you really enjoyed all the angry sex."

Ruby blushed, "Well... that notwithstanding..."

"I was joking Ruby... oh great, that is not an image I will be getting out of my head any time soon."

The girls walked away, joking and laughing as they walked, leave the quiet graveyard far behind.

* * *

A/N: In before everyone hates me for killing Jaune off...

Yeah, I just half-expect him to die now, as that's the only way I see his character arc ending properly. Also, you know, he's based on the only other real-world figure who died in their story (the modern versions at least), other than Pyrrha being based on Achilles. Well, I suppose Thor dies in Ragnarok, and Mulan died in the original version of her story, but whatever.

Anyway, I seem to be managing frequent updates... this will not last, I assure you. But yeah, enjoy it while it lasts.

As another thing, and I've said this a bunch of times with no response, so I don't have high hopes, but I'm kinda looking for an artist for some cover art for my stories, if anyone feels like doing some. I'm afraid all I can afford to give you is credit for it, but you know, if anyone is really bored/really likes my stories... you know... please... If anyone would like to do some, PM me, plox.

Well begging aside, see you all next time.

'Til Eternity Ends

E.D.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Ruby quietly re-entered the hotel room she and Weiss were sharing, having spent a fair amount of the afternoon wandering Vale with her sister, she witnessed a pleasant sight. Weiss was sat on the bed, smiling at her scroll, work documents put aside, speaking softly to the person on the other end of the call. Ruby could tell, just from the tone of Weiss's voice, who it was on the other end of the line.

Weiss looked up when Ruby entered, the smile on her lips intensifying for a brief moment, "Oh, hi Ruby."

"Heya Weiss."

" _Mum?"_

Ruby grinned when she heard the voice from the scroll, "Hey Argent."

She dropped herself down on the bed, next to Weiss, turning her smile to the scroll and the video feed of their daughter. Argent was, at least to her parents' minds, a beautiful girl. Now about eight and a half years old, she was starting to gain some of the refinement that her mother bore, while retaining the cuteness her mum had had in youth.

She had silver eyes and hair, which had instantly earned her name. While her appearance was generally more alike to Weiss, both her parents could see a little of each other in their daughter.

Argent wore a joyous smile, which she almost exclusively kept for her parents. _"Hello Mum."_

"How're you doing Sweetie? You are behaving for your grandparents, right?"

" _Of course Mama,"_ Argent slipped into a past version of her speech, revealing the little girl behind the refined exterior. _"I'm on my best behaviour, unlike Lance."_

"Now, now Argent, be nice to your cousin," Ruby gently chided.

" _But he keeps running around, and tries to drag me along."_

"He probably just wants to play with you. You should follow along sometimes."

" _But Mama, he always wants to do such stupid things."_

Ruby shook her head, "Then find something you can both enjoy."

Argent subconsciously pouted, making Ruby internally squeal, so overloaded with cuteness that she was. _"I suppose I can try."_

"Good girl."

Over the scroll, a call was heard, and Argent turned and called back _"Coming Grandma."_ Turning back to her parents, she smiled _"I have to go."_

"See you later then Argent," Weiss said, giving a small wave.

" _Um... is it okay if I call again tomorrow?"_ Argent looked at the floor as though it was the most interesting thing ever.

"Sure thing Sweetie, we'll see you tomorrow then, okay?"

" _Okay! Bye Mum. Goodbye Mother."_ Argent beamed and gave an excited wave, before hanging up the call.

Weiss put down the scroll and turned to her wife, "It's nice to see she and Lance are getting on well."

"Didn't sound like it."

"Well it never sounded as though Yang and I got on well. Quite the contrary, but in reality, we got on like a house on fire."

"Hey, she only set your house on fire once!"

"That... was not at all what I was referring to, and it was twice. But the point is that we got on even though it didn't look like it."

Ruby giggled, "True that."

"So speaking of your sister, how is she?"

"Eh? How'd you know I was with Yang?"

"Oh come on, where else would you be?"

"With Blake?"

"And Yang wouldn't be with you both? It's not like you two are her two favourite people in Vale, heck, in Remnant."

"Er... I guess you have a point." Ruby leaned back a little, looking up at the ceiling. "I think she's all right, just about. She was visiting Jaune and Pyrrha when I ran into her."

"I see..."

"Apparently she's going to be staying with Blake for a while, to 'look after her.'"

Weiss nodded, "Why am I not surprised?"

"You expected it?"

"It was a distinct possibility."

"So what do you think about them?"

"Yang and Blake?"

"Who else?"

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Well I think that in a year or two they'll make a nice couple."

Ruby nodded, "Yup, just what I thought."

Weiss chuckled, "Maybe we've rubbed off on each other too much."

"Well we've definitely done it a lot," Ruby smirked, "but you can never have too much of a good thing."

"Spare me your sister's level of puns. Besides, I swear I've heard that one before."

Ruby giggled, "Probably. But anyway, I just hope the two of them are okay."

"You mean you hope Yang doesn't rush everything and break their relationship?"

"I never said that."

"You didn't need to, I know you pretty well by now."

Ruby frowned, "Since when could you read my mind?"

"Since about our third wedding anniversary."

Ruby laughed, then leaned on Weiss, "Yeah, figures. You did give me the best anniversary present that year though, so letting you read my mind seems like a fair trade."

"I gave birth to her two days later."

"Still counts."

Weiss smiled, placing her hand on Ruby's, "Well I do hope you liked my gift."

Ruby giggled and leaned in close to Weiss's ear, "Best, gift, ever."

* * *

"So here we are." Blake opened the door to her house, holding it open for Yang to step in.

Looking around the front hall, Yang nodded, "Nice place you got here."

The house, as Yang had seen from the outside, was a two-floor end-of-terrace home in an older part of town. Inside it was as one would expect, with the front hall a little bit of a mess, but not too much. Two children's sets of shoes sat next to their parents', and a chest of drawers sat nearby.

Yang bent down to help Blake pick up a few weeks' worth of mail. Fortunately, most of it was unimportant advertising, which they dumped in a heap to be dealt with eventually. Blake took the actual letters through to the kitchen, with Yang following her, dropping her bag by the foot of the stairs.

The kitchen was large enough to fit four comfortably, and six cosily. A dining table was the centrepiece, with all the usual cooking apparatus around it, all quite clean, with a very fine layer of dust the only thing blemishing them.

"So when are the kids coming?" Yang asked.

"Ren will be bringing them over after dinner," Blake replied. "So I'd guess a couple of hours."

"Cool," Yang returned to giving the place a quick look-over. From the window in the kitchen, she could see out to a small garden area, little more than a lawn really. She look out at the low Sun in the sky, the Autumn light determine to last a little longer before it fell away.

Her scroll rang, startling her. She took it out and smiled when she saw the ID displayed. Hitting the 'receive' button, she smiled as the face of her son appeared on the display. "Heya kiddo, what's up?"

" _Hi Mum. I just wanted to see how you were doing."_

"Not so bad Lance. How about you? The Schnees bored you to death yet?"

" _Eh? No, their house is really big. Not as big as Aunt Weiss's, but there's still a lot to explore."_

Yang chuckled. She had been to the house Weiss's parents had retired to. Lance's comments were very accurate. Yang wondered why a retired couple needed such a large home. They were not all that old, being in their early sixties, but it was just the two of them and four servants. They did hold parties from time-to-time, but anything really big was normally held at the Schnee Mansion.

Maybe the couple just wanted a large place for the younger generation to explore.

"So you've been looking round it? Have you found where they keep all the money yet?"

" _Mum! Aunt Weiss will scold you again."_

Yang laughed at the son shaking his head in sadness. "Don't worry, she's not around."

Yang noticed out of the corner of her eye that Blake was now watching her, a sly smile on her lips. The woman had put down the letters and just sat there, ears perked to the blonde's conversation.

" _Something wrong Mum?"_

Yang realised she had been staring at Blake, and her son was now looking confusedly at her from the scroll.

"Ah, no, just Blake giving me a funny look."

" _Oh, sorry, I didn't realise you were busy..."_

"Not really," Yang turned the scroll so that Blake and Lance could see each other. "Say hi guys."

Lance looked curiously at the faunus, then waved, _"Hello Miss Blake."_

"H-hi," Blake replied.

Lance stared at her for a few moments, then nodded sagely, before speaking again, _"Mum!"_

"Yeah?"

When Yang turned the scroll to face herself again, Lance smiled and gave her a big thumbs-up. Yang raised an eyebrow, to which Lance gave the most knowing look an eight-year-old could muster. That is, the most knowing look an eight-year-old who was not a blood relative of Weiss could muster.

Yang, for her part, turned very slightly red, catching on to her son's meaning, but managed to shake her blonde locks to obscured the colouring from Blake, who looked on curiously at the little silent interchange.

" _Anyway, I just wanted to check up on you Mum, so I'll be going now."_

"Check up on me? Watch it kiddo."

Lance laughed then waved, _"See ya Mum."_

"Later." As Yang put away her scroll, Blake started chuckling. "What?" the blonde asked.

"Your son is 'checking up on you,' why does that seem so appropriate?"

"Hey, not you too!"

Blake tried, badly, to control her laughter, "Sorry... but he's so much more mature than I expected."

"Blame Weiss," Yang muttered with a hint of venom. "She took it upon herself to make sure he 'has a more diverse education.'" Yang pouted, "It's like she doesn't trust me to raise my own kid."

"Well... I can't imagine it was an easy task, by yourself."

Yang smirked, "Yeah, it wasn't easy. Especially at the beginning. I was still a bit of a mess, I had no idea what I was doing. I was kinda lucky Ruby and Weiss had just had Argent, so they were going through the same sorts of things a few months earlier. They were great about it all."

Blake stared at the table, sighing, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I never even called you, while those two..."

Yang stepped forward and put a metal finger to Blake's lips. "Stop. No self-loathing allowed in this house while I'm here."  
"Wha...?"

"Look, Blake, we both know why I left, and why we weren't in contact, and why everything between us kinda went to shit. Let's not start blaming ourselves for everything individually. I never called you either, I never knew what was going on with you, other than what Ruby or Weiss would occasionally mention."

Yang smiled, "What I'm trying to say is... don't be angry with yourself on my account. Okay?"

Blake nodded, "I'll try."

"That's all I'm asking." Yang patted her friend on the back. "Now, could you show me to my room? I should probably unpack a few things."

"Sure."

As Yang would discover, there were four bedrooms upstairs: the master bedroom, the children's, shared, room and two guest rooms.

"We were going to split the kids up soonish, so they each have their own room," Blake explained. "But I'm kinda glad we hadn't got around to it. I'll be in this one," she indicated one of the guest rooms, "and you'll be here."

"O-kay..." Yang found Blake's comment about her own sleeping arrangements strange. 'Why's she not going to use her own room?'

Of course she was not going to, Yang realised. After all, it was 'their' room, not 'her' room.

The small frown on Blake's face, as she glanced in the direction of the master bedroom, told Yang everything she needed to know. She remembered how she had difficultly sleeping in her own bed for weeks, cold, without the feeling of another by her side, alone save for the unborn Lance.

Yang smiled, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Blake did not manage a smile, but she was trying to look less miserable, Yang could appreciate that.

Yang pushed the door of her room open enough to chuck her bag unceremoniously inside, then turned back to Blake, "You wanna go have a lie-down before the kids get here?"

"But I need to go shopping."

"I can go, you can have a rest, okay, just tell me what we need."

Blake sighed, knowing Yang would never let her go, "Well we need some tuna for me and Hari, some kind of meat for Taiyo, he won't eat fish unless it's battered, and you'll probably want some too, then we'll need all the obvious things like bread, and..."

"Whoa, whoa, Blake, don't go full mother on me, please. Just... write a list maybe?"

Blake paused, clearly thinking, then nodded, "Sure... thanks Yang."

Yang waited while Blake wrote everything down, then glanced over the completed list. 'So much fish and meat... I guess they all faunus of carnivorous animals... eggs, vegetables, bananas...'

Yang blinked, then looked up at Blake, "Er... Blakey..."

"Yeah?"

"Er... just one thing," Yang pointed to the entry in the list, and Blake paled.

"Oh... silly me. Yeah, you can ignore that..." Blake was not looking at Yang, and the blonde could see Blake's eyes were shining with the beginning of tears. "It's just me being stupid, nothing to..."

Yang hugged her friend tightly, one hand pressing the faunus's body close, the other guiding her head towards Yang's shoulder. "It's okay Blakey, it's okay. You have no idea how many grapefruits I had to chuck out."

"He liked them?"

"And I hated the damn things," Yang could feel a small trickle down her cheek. "I could always tell when he'd been eating one before he kissed me. I had to tell him not to so many times..."

"I know your pain," Blake said, a small smile forming in spite of her tears.

"So yeah, it's okay to make mistakes, that's why I'm here to... to help. Right Blake?"

The two women stood there hugging tears running down their faces, but small smiles fixed on their lips.

* * *

A/N: So here, have some kids being cute and stuff.

I have not much to say, except that, for everyone asking questions about Lance's father, I'm getting to that... eventually. It will happen, just not immediately. You'll have to wait a little bit until it's dramatically appropriate for the reveal.

Anyway, see you all later.

'Til Eternity Ends

E.D.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was when Blake's ears suddenly pricked, moments before the doorbell rang and she bolted to the door, that Yang realised just how Blake had changed over the years. The two women had been putting away the shopping which Yang had bought, when Blake made her rush into the front hall.

As Yang stepped out into the hallway, she looked down to where Blake had crouched down and wrapped her arms around two faunus children, who each bore a strong resemblance to Blake and Sun.

The older, a girl about seven years old, was very like a small version of Blake, with the same hair, ears and eyes. She had a most robust looking frame, for her age, and looked quite tall. Her golden eyes looked over at Yang, and met the woman's gaze. The little girl's gaze was intense, as though trying to bore into Yang's mind. It was slightly disconcerting to Yang, though she was hardly surprised that Blake's daughter would have such intelligence in her eyes.

The younger child, a boy of about four years, who wore a bright smile. He was hugging his mother tightly. His hair was a golden blonde and very thick, with cat-like ears. He looked quite big for his age, in every sense.

Stood just outside the front door, Ren was smiling softly down at the scene. He looked up at Yang, as Blake and her children drew back from the hug, and Blake grabbed the children's bags for them and led them up to their room. Yang stepped over to Ren, "Hey."

"Hi. Everything okay here?"

"We're managing." Yang gave a dismissive wave of her metal hand, "Nothing to worry about though, it's under control."

"Well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to give us a call."

Yang nodded, "We'll try not to, you've done a lot already."

Ren laughed quietly, "We're happy to do whatever we can to help."

"Well, enjoy the evening you have with slightly less noise."

Ren sighed, "Well Nora has designated it to be 'Movie Night,' so I doubt 'quiet' is an apt descriptor."

Yang chuckled, "Well, thanks for looking after them, and helping Blake out."

"Our pleasure. Anyway, I'd better get going, Nora will not be happy if I take too long to get back."

"Sounds like she has you whipped."

Ren shook his head, "Not... exactly. But a calm Nora is an easy to look after Nora."

"I can imagine, well take care."

Yang closed the door and returned to the kitchen to put the remaining groceries away, humming to herself quietly. As she looked around for somewhere to put some cans of tuna, she noticed a small figure watching her from the doorway. Blake's daughter was looking up at her, the piercing gaze still in the girl's eyes.

"Oh, hey... Hari right?" The little girl nodded. "I'm Yang, your mum's friend."

"Yang? You were Mum's partner at school?"

"Y-yeah, she mentioned me?" Another short nod, "Oh, cool. Er... did you need something?"

"I just wanted to know who you were."

"Oh, okay..."

Yang found the child to be very strange in her mannerisms. The girl spoke very shortly, without a hint of hesitation in her voice and utterly calmly. Her eyes were mostly fixed on Yang's, occasionally flitting to some other part of Yang, as though sizing her up. The girl's gaze fixed for a few moments on Yang's cybernetic arm, a slight hint of confusion on her face for a moment.

"Your arm..."

"This?" Yang raised her arm and flexed it a little. "Had it this way for about half my life now. Pretty cool isn't it?"

"Doesn't it feel weird?"

"Eh, it did at first, but I'm totally used to it now. Also, it means I don't have to spend as much time in the gym, ya know, only got one arm to build up."

Hari looked bemused, "You like having it?"

"Well, I'd rather not have lost my old arm, but it's certainly not a bad replacement." Yang smiled at the girl, "But don't tell your brother how great it is, he seems like he might want one, and I don't want your Mum getting mad at me."

Hari's impassive demeanour cracked, just a little, then she giggled a bit, before letting out a proper laugh. "Mum would be super angry. Taiyo's always deciding stupid stuff is cool too, like those silly monster shows he always watches. He'd definitely want a robot arm."

Yang smiled. Now the girl was acting her age. Yang guessed she was just a little scared of the strange adult who had suddenly shown up to stay. But all it took was a silly joke to lighten the mood, and it seemed the girl was willing to give Yang a chance.

"So, uh... Hari, do you think you could tell me where this stuff goes?" Yang pointed to the groceries.

"Sure."

The pair put away everything else and Hari went back upstairs, saying goodnight to Yang with a modest smile on her face. Yang sat herself at the kitchen table and sighed. Being cheery was nice and all, but it was taking some work. She could only imagine the effort Blake was having to put in to seem happy in front of the kids. It was taxing enough for Yang just for a few minutes with Hari.

As she sat there, she heard the soft padding of feet coming down the stairs, and a moment later Blake appeared in the doorway. She smiled at Yang "Thanks for putting everything away."

"No problem. Hari helped too. Besides, you need to spend time with your kids."

Blake nodded, then slid herself into a chair opposite Yang, "They've both gone to bed. Hari has school tomorrow, and Taiyo was really tired too. He was asking all sorts of questions about the 'Cool woman with the robot arm.'"

Yang laughed, "Well, it's good to see you've raised him to recognise awesomeness."

"This is the boy who described Weiss as the 'Scary rich woman.'"

"He's pretty accurate then."

Blake rolled her eyes, "He was much nicer to her after she bought all the kids ice cream."

"She bribed him, jeez, what a cold-hearted, manipulative woman."

Blake sighed, "She actually did it because apparently Argent really likes cookie dough ice cream, thanks to a certain someone's influence, and we happened to pass somewhere selling it."

"Excuses excuses."

"Do you still always give her a hard time?"

"I'm her sister-in-law, I think I go too easy on her."

Blake shook her head in mock despair, "You never grew up, did you?"

"Hey, I am a grown-up sexy milf I'll have you know."

"And the fact you just used that word to describe yourself tells me the answer to my question is 'Not even a little bit.'"

Yang smirked, "But you know what I said is true."

"I know that you think it's true."

"Harsh."

"Fair."

"Still as harsh as the Ice Queen."

"Only to you."

"Who, you or Weiss?"

Blake smirked, "Both of us."

"Well Weiss only does it to make up for the fact she's so much less sexy than me." Blake blinked in response, leaning back in her chair, mouth slightly open in surprise. It took a moment for Yang to realise her accidental implication, causing a rare blush to colour the blonde's cheeks. "Uh... I mean."

"I... think I ought to go to bed," Blake said, rushing her last few words. "I'll see you tomorrow Yang."

"Y-yeah, g'night."

The moment Blake's footsteps sounded quietly on the stairs, Yang put her head in her hands, sighing, 'Go and accidentally say she 'sexy' now of all times. Good job Yang, flirt with the woman who's recently widowed, real smooth.'

She massaged her temples, the cool feeling of metal on skin from her right hand distracting her slightly from her the feeling of irritation at herself. She finally pulled herself up. "Nothing else to do... better go to bed," she muttered to herself.

* * *

Yang could not see a thing.

All she could feel was the bed beneath her.

Other than that, there was darkness all around. Nothing more, nothing less.

Then came the hand.

It was a soft hand, gently caressing her cheek.

She knew that hand, though she had only recently felt it again after so many years. The soft touch, never roughened, even after years of hunts and weapon drills, which signalled the presence of Yang's favourite woman in the world.

Then the other hand.

This one felt rougher and firmer. It rubbed her shoulder, firm but careful not to hurt her. Another touch Yang had lost many years ago. A touch she had missed so very much.

She felt the hands move, the first trailing down her neck and resting just beneath it, above Yang's chest, the other gentle stroking her back, carefully massaging the areas Yang's muscles always felt most sore.

Then came the arms, as the hands lifted away and two pairs of arms wrapped around the blonde, a soft pair from the front, going over her shoulders and a rougher pair from behind, wrapping around her stomach.

"Yang..."

A soft feminine whisper...

"Yang..."

A deep, masculine murmur.

Yang realised why she could not see, her eyes were tight shut. If she could only open them, she could see them both, be with them both. But they felt as though they were glued together. Desperately, Yang tried to open up her eyes, to see the two people holding her.

"Yang I..."

The soft voice again.

"...love you."

The deep voice again.

"Blake..." Yang managed to speak, quietly. Finally, she pried open her eyes, and saw golden eyes looking into her own, slowly, she turned around and saw the other person holding her. She felt tears roll down her eyes, as her gaze confirmed who it was. She tried to speak his name...

"..."

"..."

"..."

Yang awoke with tears in her eyes.

It was still dark outside, but even by the little light around her, she could tell she had woken from her dream. She did not move, did not make a sound, just lay still with the tears rolling down her cheek and onto the pillow below.

How long had it been since she dreamed of him? Maybe a few years. Maybe a month or so. Maybe a few days. She could not remember. She always tried to forget any dreams she had of him. But this one had Blake in it too and Yang knew full well why. As she finally got together the willpower to pull herself out of bed, she looked in a mirror which hung on the wall nearby.

'Sexy? Mature? All I see is the kid who cried over her first crush rejecting her.'

She still remembered that day, the day Blake turned her down. Every tiny detail was etched into her memory. Blake had left her in the dormitory, Weiss and Ruby had come back shortly thereafter, presumably sent by the faunus. They had tried to comfort the blonde. Yang had held out on crying in front of Blake, but bawled when Ruby and Weiss arrived.

It was one of the few times she had cried in front of her sister, and one of the even fewer she had cried in front of Weiss.

In the mirror, she looked just the same as that day. Then there was the other day she cried in front of Weiss...

Yang shook herself. She needed to get her mind straight, to sort herself out. She needed to be strong, to look after Blake, so that Blake could be strong for her children.

'Being strong is hard,' Yang thought, realising the irony of her thoughts. The brawler was supposed to be the strongest, the toughest, the hardiest of hunters. But right now, she was none of that.

She pulled herself through her morning rituals, cleaning herself up, and heading downstairs. She heard the family before she saw them. They were all in the kitchen, the children arguing while eating their breakfasts, Blake hurrying around, making her own breakfast while trying to defuse the argument. When she noticed Yang's presence, she looked up and smiled at the blonde.

"Good morning Yang."

As the children paused their argument to give their greetings, and Blake hurriedly put the kettle on for Yang, a bright smile found its way onto her face.

"Morning all!"

Maybe being strong would not be so very difficult.

* * *

A/N: And here you have the closest thing to actual smut I ever intend to write on this account! What's that? It's not even smutty at all? My point exactly.

But yes, so, have another chapter. I seem to be managing this 'one-a-week' thing, somehow... huh, I am slightly impressed at myself. I mean, they aren't exactly long chapters, but it's better than I managed with Home, so I'll take it, and I imagine you guys aren't objecting too hard. Also, don't worry, the plot might actually go somewhere again soon. I just needed to do a little more introducing of kids and things... that said I still haven't done anything with Taiyo really... eh... it'll happen.

So yes, I hope you all enjoyed and all that, and I'll see you next time!

'Til Eternity Ends

E.D.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yang lunged at the punching bag in front of her, striking with her left hand, before wheeling round and aiming a high kick with her right leg at the centre of the bag. Furiously pounding the bag with her left hand and her legs, she focused all of her effort on her training.

It was the first time in a while she had been able to let go of her thoughts in a while. Just pounding away on the sandbag in Blake's basement let Yang forget her worries briefly. Right now, it was just her and the sandbag.

Hari had gone to school, Taiyo was playing by himself while Blake attacked the pile of letters that had built up over her time in hospital, along with other things she needed to get done, allowing Yang to take some time to acquaint the family's training room equipment with her fist.

Her fighting style had changed considerably after losing her arm. While the metal replacement was stronger than her old arm and rarely impacted her daily life, in a fight it was less easy to make swift motions. The arm was heavier and slower, but naturally much more resilient to damage, making for a good shield for the rest of her body, and the power of a strike with it often finished foes in one hit when combined with her semblance. She now mostly fought with her left hand combined with flurries of kicks.

She began one of her longer combinations of of punches and kicks, one which she had used for more than a decade. It was something she and her team had devised back in Beacon, allowing her to make the most of her strengths. A flurry of kicks followed by a backhand with her left fist, followed by a spin leading into the single right-handed punch of her combo, finishing the attack and leaving a sizeable impression on the sandbag.

Breathing deeply she withdrew her hand from the bag finally allowing the world beyond her immediate vicinity into her awareness. The first thing she noticed was the boy staring at her wide-eyed from the door. She smiled at the blond boy, "Heya Taiyo."

"Hi," he looked up at her as though she were a star, his eyes full of wonder. "That was super-cool."

"Well, between you and me Kiddo, I'm always super-cool."

The child seemed to be hooked on her words as though her little jokes were pearls of wisdom. "How'd you do it?"

"Eh, punching stuff's not that hard."

"You think I could do it?"

Yang looked at the little man. He really was not that little, at least for his age. Yang was sure that, if he wanted to, he could be quite the warrior when he grew up. But for now, she realised, Blake would probably kill her if she put too many ideas in his head. "Maybe when you're a bit older."

"Aw~" Taiyo frowned, then suddenly brightened, "But you promise you'll teach me some day, right?"

"Sure, if you still wanna learn in six years' time, I can teach you."

He beamed, "You're awesome Miss Yang."

Yang chuckled at the title. This was Blake's son after all, no wonder he was polite, "You can just call me Yang."

He nodded, "Okay, thank you Yang!" He turned to head back upstairs, "I'm gonna plan my weapons! They'll be super-cool, just like Mum's."

"You do that Kiddo," Yang smiled. It was a harmless enough interest for the moment. Many boys his age dreamed of being heroes. Given his parents' occupations, it was hardly a surprise he wanted to be heroic warrior himself one day. It was natural that he would find a skilled hunter 'super-cool.'

As she watched him rush up the stairs, her smile faltered a little. "Be a better hero than I am Kid," she muttered to herself. She turned to the sandbag once more, preparing to let it have another round of undeserved punishment.

She beat the sandbag for what felt like an age, but what was really probably only a half hour, before another interruption appeared in her world. Soft footsteps, which she missed until they were incredibly close, drew her attention to the figure in black who walked into the training room. With one final punch which set the bag swinging gently, Yang turned to her friend. "Hey."

"Hi," Blake replied simply.

"You done with your paperwork?"

"Yeah." She had her sword at her side. "I thought I should come practice, see how out-of-shape I am."

Yang nodded, as Blake walked past her to some dummies lined up on the wall behind Yang. They were wooded, and had several cut from Blake's previous practices. As Yang watched, Blake drew her sword and readied herself, before lashing out at the dummy in front of her.

Blake was being sloppy, Yang could see that with easy. The faunus normally had an enchantingly beautiful style of combat, less formal than Weiss's, but just as elegant, less powerful than Yang's but just as deadly, less swift that Ruby's but equally agile. What Yang was now watching, she thought of as a rough hack-and-slash. Blake's formerly precision and agility were now a messy series of miscalculated blows. Yang found it strangely painful to watch.

It was not that Blake was out-of-practice, as it did not improve at all. It was something very different. Yang sadly watched Blake's flailing, until it hurt too much.

"You're going to hurt yourself if you keep going like that."

Blake paused, and looked round at Yang. "What do you...?"

Yang stepped up and put herself behind Blake, holding her arms, pressed herself into Blake's back, "Just, calm down. You can't get emotional, it doesn't suit your style. You're upset, I know, but don't take it out on your sword. Just... keep calm."

Yang felt Blake's tense body relax a little. She slowly moved, making a slow motion of a sword strike, while Yang's arms moved with her, neither guiding Blake nor moving her, merely showing her support.

Blake's arm halted and she looked back at Yang, smiling and nodding. Yang let go of Blake and stepped back. Blake took a deep breath, then was a flurry of movement for barely two seconds, striking the dummy with both sword and sheath, the performing a flip, using her sheath to slash down at the dummy, pushing herself up, before spinning in the air and slashing down at the dummy again, landing in a crouch.

Yang clapped quietly, "Nice."

"I've... still got it," Blake said as she stood, sheathing her sword. "But I think that's enough for now. No use in pushing myself."

"Yeah, I doubt the doctors would be too happy with that. You're still recovering Missy." Yang grinned, before heading for the door, "Come on, let's go do something a bit more relaxing.

"Yang."

Yang paused at the door. "Yeah?"

"Thank you, again."

Yang smirked, "That's what partners are for, right?"

* * *

Dinner was a noisy affair for the four of them. Taiyo was eagerly talking about his rather over-the-top weapon design, Hari was busy telling him why it would not work and Yang was making jokes at every opportunity. Blake only spoke up when she felt it necessary to diffuse an argument.

She was glad to have Yang chatting to the kids. The blonde could still act like a big kid herself, and the children seemed to like her, deferring to her on the details of their argument out of respect for the huntress's knowledge on the matters, ranging from whether rocket launchers would fit on gauntlets to how grimm sounded when getting squashed. Needless to say, Blake did not feel terrible about not focusing too much on the conversation.

Blake simply acted as a spectator to the farcical conversation, glad to see her children smiling. They had managed to get over everything remarkably quickly. She just wished she could do the same...

* * *

"Mum!"

Blake turned in her hospital bed at the sound of the two voices. Her children running up to her bedside had tears in their eyes.

"Mum, are you okay?" Hari had grabbed her mother's hand, and was staring at the bandages adorning Blake's arm. Blake thought dryly that she had probably never worn so much white at once before.

"I'm okay, I've had worse."

"What about Daddy?" Taiyo asked, clinging it his mother's side.

Blake gulped, "I'm sorry..."

"Mummy?" Taiyo stared up at his mother.

"I'm sorry..." Blake could not hold back her tears as she grasped her children, pulling them into a hug. "But Daddy... is gone."

"Gone where? What's wrong Mummy? Is he hurt?" Taiyo kept asking. Hari seemed to understand, Blake could see it in the girl's eyes, while Taiyo stared up, confusion filling his face.

"Daddy was very badly injured. I'm afraid he's... not with us any more."

"Why?" Taiyo still did not understand, and Blake struggled to say the words she needed to.

"He's dead..."

* * *

"Blake, what's wrong?"

Blake snapped out of her thoughts, realising where she was. Yang and the children were looking up at her with worry. Blake realised the damp on her cheeks was the result of her tears. "S-sorry... I'm... fine. Just... remembering something bad."

Yang sighed, then looked at the children, who nodded. All three of them stood up, and stepped over to Blake.

"Wha...?" Blake was suddenly assailed by the three of them hugging her from different directions.

"We're here Mummy," Taiyo said, smiling up at her.

"It'll be okay Mum," Hari nodded.

"Don't worry if you're not fine, you've earned the right not to be." Yang chuckled, "So don't force it."

"Thank you," Blake reached down to hug her children as Yang withdrew to allow the family a little room.

Slipping back around to her own seat, Yang watched them, a smirk on her lips. The kids really loved their mother and wanted to help her out. It was a sweet picture, the two children hugging their mother, reaching as high as they could to cuddle her stomach.

Blake glanced at Yang, giving her a smiled which read 'Thank you so much.'

Yang's smirk merely returned 'Any time.'

* * *

A/N: So, this is a fairly short chapter. Also, I over-use ellipses... oh well, add it to the list.

But yes, this is mostly just that I wanted a few interactions before we get to the more serious meat of the story from next chapter. Plot threads are coming! Just... next time.

'Til Eternity Ends

E.D.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Yang had not seen Weiss wearing black before.

Strange, she realised, that it was that which she fixed on, now of all times. Weiss was wearing a black feminine suit, with her hair in a bun, rather than her usual tail. She had decided her usual hair ornament would not be suitable for the occasion. She was sat on the other side of the bench which Yang was seated on, with Ruby between them. Ruby had, for once, left her cloak out of her outfit, wearing instead a simple black dress, reminiscent of her clothing from her youth.

Yang herself had on a black, long-sleeved blouse and skirt, far longer than her normal clothing. She looked forward, to the bench in front of her, where Blake and her children sat. Blake was between the two children, holding them close to her. They were all in black as well, Blake and Hari both in long dresses and Taiyo in a child's suit.

Finally, Yang looked up to the woman currently speaking, an elderly faunus, with tears in her eyes as she spoke. She was Sun's mother, speaking in memory of her son. Behind her was a wooden casket, about six foot long.

The hall was near enough full. Many of those there were hunters, several of whom had been to school with Yang. She knew several of the faces from vague memory. They all wore appropriately sad expressions, but she suspected most of them were there out of a sense of duty to a fellow hunter. Only those in the front few rows were there for a friend.

Yang heard the words spoken, but could not listen. She was watching Blake, as the woman gradually hugged her children tighter. The children were crying gently, while Blake's hung head made it clear she was barely holding off tears herself.

Finally, Sun's mother stepped down and returned to her seat. Blake looked to each of her children and whispered something to them. They shifted away from her to allow Blake to stand and walk up to the podium.

Blake turned to everyone, and her eyes met Yang's for a moment. Yang smiled, even as she felt tears trickle from her own eyes. Yang gave a slight nod and Blake looked away, looking over everyone there.

"Thank you all for coming. I'm sure that Sun would be happy to know how many true friends he had." Blake's voice was quiet, but carried easily through the hall. She turned to look at the casket, "He once said to me that he wasn't sure if many of his 'friends' were real ones. Thank you all for proving him wrong."

She turned back to her audience, and Yang could now see a small trickle from her left eye. "I never think he really doubted it, after all, who could dislike him? He wormed his way into my heart long ago, so I know first hand how he was just a bit too nice not to like. I think we've all been there once with him, his happy grin, his nervous chuckle, so very endearing."

"I'll never forget his brightness. 'Sun' was a good name for him. He was a bright light in my life, so close, so warm, so kind." Yang spotted Blake's knuckles turn white as she gripped the lectern in front of her. "I often wondered whether we should have put down our weapons, stopped hunting, led a quieter life. But that would never have been the right choice. Sun was as committed as anyone I ever knew to protecting everyone, and even as he passed, that stupid grin was on his face."

"'They'll be safe, won't they?' That's what he asked me at the end. I won't say we shouldn't have gone that day, because he did protect people, even with his last strength." Blake had stopped holding back her tears now, and her voice was beginning to shake. "So all I have left to say to him is... 'Good job Sun, and goodbye.'"

Blake shook, closing her eyes and slumping slightly over the lectern, supporting herself with her arms. She pushed herself up again, a smile on her face, even as tears streamed down her face. "So thank you again, to all the stars here whose light has helped me and my children in the last days. I barely noticed some of you, so blinded by my Sun... thank you."

She started to move away from the lectern, stumbling slightly. A moment later, Yang was by her side, helping her back to her seat.

Blake did not look at Yang, but whispered, in a voice that only the blonde could hear "For what is a Sun, but the closest star?"

* * *

"How're you doing?"

"Better... I think."

Yang nodded and patted Blake on the back, "Well, at least that's something."

The pair were sat in Blake's kitchen. The sky outside was dark, the children had gone to bed some time ago. The funeral was long over. Sun now lay beneath the ground, not too far away from the stones which remembered Jaune and Pyrrha's lives.

Blake sipped from the glass bottle in front of her. Yang dropped herself down in the chair opposite Blake, a bottle of her own in hand. "The kids seemed okay when they went to bed. Well, as okay as they could be."

Blake smiled weakly, "Thanks for taking care of them."

"No problem. You're allowed to have a bad day today."

"Was it like this for you?"

Yang had been about to take a drink when the question was asked. She paused, then swigged a mouthful. Placing the bottle down and swallowing her liquor, she sighed, "Pretty much."

"What was he like?" Blake smiled genuinely, "I can't imagine what kind of guy would be enough for you."

"Hey, I'm not that hard to please." Yang chuckled, "He was... many things." Sighing she took a long drink before continuing.

"His name was Biron Lambert. He was a good few years old than me, when we met he was in his early thirties, I was still only twenty-two. He was a hunter too, we both got drafted in as extras on a big hunt. He was a dab hand with a spear, it was awesome to watch. We fought together throughout that hunt, then afterwards we went for a drink together with the others from the hunt."

Yang chuckled, "I may have... drunk a little too much. The next thing I remember, I was waking up in some strange bed. Fortunately, my clothes were still on and there wasn't anyone else there. I got up, and heard someone in the next room."

"Biron was in the kitchen, making us both breakfast. He'd taken me back to his place when I was wasted, put me in his spare room to sleep it off, and cooked me bacon the next morning. What can I say? How could I not fall for him?" Yang smirked, "Where so many other people might have taken advantage, the only thing he took was care of me."

Blake laughed quietly, even at the terrible joke. "So bacon and a bed are the way to your heart?"

Yang rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I'm a real sucker for the stuff, clearly. But anyway, we hunted together a few more times before he asked me out. What followed were two of the best years of my life. We got a house together after a year, we hunted together all the time and then we'd go have fun around Atlas whenever we were back."

"He was... kind is the best word. An awful a description I know, but it just fits so well. He would always cover my back on hunts, but would never try to hold be back unless it was really dangerous. He just seemed to understand my mind better than I do myself. When I was enraged, he could talk sense into me, when I was ripping apart enemies without care for my own safety, he would watch my back, keep me safe and let me tire myself out, before picking me up and carrying me back."

"He was always gentle with me too. It was so strange to start with, I was only used to people being rough and... well, harsh. But his every touch, his every caress, it was like he was handling china, rather than, well, me."

"I asked him once, and he said it was like touching a statue. No matter how robust it is, you don't want to damage its beauty." Yang smiled, only now realising how many tears had streamed down her face. She drained her drink before continuing, slamming the empty glass bottle onto the table.

"It was after we'd been living together for about a year, just under, that I got pregnant. I remember the look on Biron's face when I told him. It was shock, followed by disbelief, followed by the biggest smile I'd ever seen on his face. He hugged me tight, told me just how happy he was... it was a beautiful day, a perfect day. Two weeks later, he asked me to be his wife. Of course I said yes."

Yang sighed. Blake passed her another drink, having taken one for herself as well. Yang nodded a thank you, then continued. "Then, I lost him. It was when I was about three months along. I was with Weiss at the time. She was six months pregnant at the time, and neither of us was working at all. We were chatting about baby preparations, when Ruby rushed in."

Yang drank another large drink of the beer in her hand, wiping her eyes with her left hand and sniffing a little. "There was an accident. A car had hit a truck and gone flying straight towards a kid. Biron had protected her, putting all his aura into shielding the girl. She survived with barely a scratch, but Biron..."

Yang sighed. "It was so very 'him' a way to die. He made it to hospital, and regained consciousness long enough to tell me he loved me one more time." Yang's tears were flowing freely, and she was having to breath very deliberately to avoid hiccoughing over her tears. "He must have been happy that he could have those as his last words..." Yang broke down into sobs, covering her face with her hands and letting go of all restraint.

Blake stood quietly and stepped around to Yang, gently putting her arms around the blonde, hugging her lightly, just close enough for each woman to feel the other's warmth.

"Sorry... I shouldn't have asked."

"No... it's fine," Yang swallowed hard and raised her head, leaning into Blake's embrace. "Look at me... it's supposed to be your day to cry..."

"I can share it."

Yang giggled, her blonde hair tickling Blake's arms and stomach slightly. "Blakey... you're the best, you know that." Yang stood slowly, letting Blake's arms fall away she locked eyes with Blake, lilac eyes staring into golden orbs.

"I know," Blake replied. "But you don't have to stop telling me that."

"You're the best," Yang leaned forwards, pressing her lips to Blake's cheek.

"You're the best." This time it was the other cheek.

"You're the best." Standing on her toes, Yang kissed Blake's forehead. She then halted, looking nervously at Blake.

"Don't stop telling me..." Blake murmured, her cheeks a light shade of red.

"You're the best..."

Their lips locked together, and the whole world seemed to vanish around them.

* * *

Blake peeled her eyes open, realising her distinct lack of clothing immediately. Pulling herself up in the guest-room bed, she looked around with blurry vision, her eyes eventually resting on Yang. The blonde had placed a chair by the window, and was just sitting there, staring out at Vale.

"Y-Yang?"

The blonde turned to Blake and smiled weakly. "Good morning Blake."

"What... happened?" Blake knew exactly what had happened. As if her own nudity did not give it away, she had not drunk nearly enough to forget. She just wanted to hope it was all a dream.

Yang could tell, and frowned, "We slept together. Simple as that. I mean, we were both emotional and... emotional..."

"Is that what they call 'drunk' in Atlas?"

Yang chuckled dryly, "But... I'm still sorry Blake."

"I'm just as guilty..."

Yang sighed, "That's what I thought you'd say."

An awkward silence descended, neither terribly willing to continue the conversation, until Yang sighed and spoke up. "Look Blake, it's time we talked about... us."

Blake blinked a few times, then nodded. "Okay..."

* * *

A/N: So, have some plot advancement! Like, a small ton of the stuff.

First things first: for those interested, I now have a list of name meanings for all my RWBY OC's. Basically, someone made an off-hand comment a while back about how they don't meet the colour rules for naming... which they actually do, though several of them are very non-obvious. So yeah.

Another thing, I am intending to write a story after I finish this one centring some of the kids: Argent, Lance, Hari and Claudia [Aelius/Galina's daughter from Pink Like Posies] particularly. I mention this because I included them as a team in the name meanings list, and am expecting a bunch of 'Why are they in a team?' questions. That said, I'd also kinda like to know how hyped people would be for that... if you'd like to tell me...

Anyway, good things about this chapter: now people will stop asking me about "Yang's Husband." Note that she never referred to him as such, only as "Lance's Father," for a good reason. I was originally intending to put the bit with him in a fair bit later, but this seemed like a very good place for it. So yeah, that's a thing.

But yes, so now you all have to wait until next time to see how the ladies will deal with... things... problematic relationship go!

'Til Eternity Ends

E.D.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It took a little while for the pair to begin their talk. Blake had, after dressing, hurried downstairs to make breakfast for her hungry children before Hari left for school. With Taiyo happily reading a book, telling the adventures of heroic hunters past, Yang and Blake finally sat down together in the kitchen, the door closed so that Taiyo did not overhear anything.

"So... where do we start?" Blake asked, barely able to look at Yang. She would nervously glance at the blonde for a few moments, then look away, before repeating the pattern a few seconds later.

"Well... let's begin from the obvious. Last night was a big mistake," Yang replied, her eyes fixed on her nervous friend.

"Yeah..."

"It was a big mistake, but... I think it was a mistake we needed to make at some point. I'm not going to tell you your own feelings, but it felt as though both of us... wanted to make that mistake. I... look, Blake, I'm not going to talk around it, I'm terrible at that anyway. I still... love you."

Blake's nervous glance locked with Yang's calm gaze, and the faunus nodded slightly. "I knew... from the moment I saw you again."

"Yeah, I'm not the best at hiding things." Yang sighed, "Look, I... even when I was with Biron, I still had a place for you in my heart. I told him once, he laughed and said 'I fell in love with the you who loves her, so I'll keep loving the you who loves her.'" Yang chuckled, then her face went back to being serious. "What I'm trying to say, really badly, is... I don't want one stupid mistake to destroy everything between us and keep us apart, but I know that at the moment, we can't be a thing... assuming you want us to be a thing ever, I..."

Yang paused and took a deep breath, then let out a long sigh. "Tell me... if you don't want us ever to be together, tell me right now and I will never bring it up again. I'll never talk about last night again, I'll keep my feelings to one side and... we can try to be friends in spite of it all."

"But if you think you might want something one day, just give me a time to wait. Tell me how long you need, whether it's a few months or a few decades. I won't ask again until that time has passed, but when it's up I'll ask you again, and I'll need a yes or no." Yang smiled sadly, "I don't want to pressure you, but we both know we can't run from ourselves forever."

Blake broke her eyes away from Yang's gaze, looking to the floor. "Give me... two years... then we can talk about all this again."

"Two years?" Yang quietly asked, not expecting an answer. "Very well then. I won't bring it up until then. But allow me, if you will, one moment."

Yang stood slowly from her seat, and walked around the table to Blake, slowly leaning down towards her and looking for consent in the woman's eyes. Blake nodded slightly, and Yang leaned lower, gently kissing Blake's forehead and wrapping her arms around the woman. "Please don't be a stranger. I don't know how I bore not speaking to you for ten years."

"I... I don't know how I managed either." Blake relaxed into the hug, nuzzling her head into Yang's shoulder.

* * *

Two years seemed like such a long time now. Yang sighed as she stared out the window of the Schnee family car which had come to pick her, Ruby and Weiss up from the airport. It was three days since the funeral. The three of them had left Vale the previous evening and flown overnight again, as Weiss had a meeting to attend in a few hours.

'728 days to go...' Yang reminded herself. The continued staring out the window, while Ruby and Weiss discussed plans for the day. It mostly involved Ruby insisting that Weiss get back as soon as possible to spend some time with Argent, while Weiss tried to barter for some more time at work. It amused Yang enough at least to prevent her looking too depressed.

The car drew up in front of the large house of Weiss's parents and the three women got out. They had barely walked three paces towards the front door when it opened, just a little, and two little faces looked out.

Yang's sad mood was gone in a flash as her son dashed outside, beaming at her. Argent followed him, clearly trying to be more sedate than her cousin, but barely containing her desire to run into her mothers' arms.

"Mum!" Lance ran up to Yang and hugged her, "You're back!"

"Yup, that I be kid," Yang hugged him back.

"Argent!" Ruby had suddenly run up to and grabbed her daughter, spinning around with the girl in her arms.

"Mama! I'm getting dizzy."

"Ruby, calm down!" Weiss half-shouted as she attempted to halt her wife's wild behaviour.

Yang chuckled as she watched the display, before looking down at her son again. Lance's smile, so like his father's, greeted her gaze.

"Welcome back Mum."

"It's good to be back," Yang said with a wide, genuine smile.

Maybe two years would not be so bad.

* * *

"...so then Blake said to wait two years, then we're gonna talk about it again. Well, now it's only 22 months." Yang's words elicited no response from the grave in front of her.

"I know, I know, we messed up a lot. Honestly I've been messing up when it comes to Blakey for years, but I don't regret it really. Heck, I kinda messed up the first time we went drinking Biron."

The stone, marked with the name 'Biron Lambert,' continued with its lack of response. Yang, sat cross-legged in front of the gravestone, laughed. "Ah man, I was lucky I had the super-nice guy Biron to look after me."

* * *

"Aunt Weiss..."

"Yes Lance?"

"What was Father really like?"

Weiss paused in her sword drills to look at her nephew. The little boy, with a wooden pole in his hands, to act as a practice spear, was looking at her with deep curiosity in his eyes. Lance had been practising in the Schnee practice hall while his mother was 'out and about.'

"Why don't you ask your mother about that?"

"I have, but she only says he was 'Really nice' and stuff like that." Lance frowned, "I just wanted to know what he was really like."

Weiss sighed and sheathed Myrtenaster. "Let's go get some tea and talk."

The pair were soon sat in Weiss's study, a pot of tea and two cups sitting on the coffee table.

"Your father was a very kind man. He took wonderful care of your mother, and was always a gentleman to everybody. But... he was only like that because he was a little broken inside. I don't know the details, but you should have had two uncles, but they were lost long before you were born. Biron's parents had also passed away long before Yang met him. I don't know, but I think they died during the Fall."

Lance nodded, and Weiss continued after a pause. "You father had lost a lot in his life, so I think, when he met Yang, he was desperately clinging on to the one thing in his life that gave him value. I heard that he used to throw himself into fights without regard for his own safety, but that stopped when he met your mother."

"The best way I can think to put it, is that your father was a knight, who fell once and was brought back up by your mother, even if she didn't realise it."

Weiss smiled at her nephew, "Does that make sense?"

"Yeah... it does," Lance smiled. "I just wanted to know what kind of man Mum would let herself be looked after by."

"Your mother is not exactly tame," Weiss grinned. "But what you should certainly take away is that your father was a good man. Yang may make him sound perfect, and he wasn't, but he did his best to be perfect for her."

Lance nodded, "Am I at all like him?"

Weiss laughed, the joyful music one that Lance was not hugely familiar with. Aunt Weiss seldom laughed like that. "Are you doing your best to be your best?"

"Yep!"

Weiss reached over and patted the boy's head, "Then I think you're doing a good job of being like him."

Lance grinned, "Thanks Auntie."

"Any time Lance."

* * *

"Lance started learning to use a spear recently. Apparently Argent's fencing lessons made him want to learn to fight too. I still have your spear, so I was thinking of giving it to him, when he's old enough. Would that be all right?" Yang asked the gravestone.

In the silence, she felt agreement and smiled, "What else would we do with it anyway? Better he use Earthen Flow than it gather dust."

She sighed, then checked her scroll, "I guess I'd better be going. I'll come again soon." She stood and bowed to the grave, "See you soon Biron. I love you."

She turned and walked away from the grave. A single golden flower was the only thing she left behind.

* * *

Yang sat back as she watched her son and his teacher spar. Both had poles and wore protective gear, but she was still a little worried. Lance had little aura to protect him, being so young. His teacher was a master spearman, but it was still something to worry about.

It occurred to her how much the boy had grown in the last few months. Something about Lance had changed. She could not put a date to it, but it had been since Sun's funeral, now five months ago. He seemed to have matured, or at least be trying to mature. Maybe wanting to be mature was the surest sign he already was.

Lance struck out at his teacher, his attack easily being deflected, but Lance stepped aside and kept going, attempting to push past his teacher's defences, lunging and withdrawing, only to lunge again when the moment came. Yang could see he had some talent for battle, even if his movements were not yet refined. He knew what to do, though his moves were telegraphed clearly enough for his teacher to avoid or block them.

Eventually, the teacher knocked Lance's pole aside and went on the offensive. Yang could tell the man was holding back just enough to give Lance a chance without removing any challenge.

Lance ducked under one strike, using his small size to his advantage, then took a stab at his teacher, who stepped back to avoid it, before stabbing at Lance.

Lance side-stepped, putting his left hand to the side of the oncoming strike, pushing the pole away from him and lunging with the pole in his right hand. The one-handed thrust struck home, hitting his teacher.

The teacher smiled and stepped back, "Good job. Keep your opponents on their toes like that and you'll do well. I think we should stop there for today."

"Thank you Master Xin," Lance bowed slightly to his teacher, who returned a polite nod.

Yang watched on from the sidelines as they joked a little together. She smiled, it was nice for Lance to have a male role-model in his life, though she reckoned there were better choices than the jovial spearman-come-teacher. Sighing, she leaned back and looked up to the ceiling.

'19 months...' she thought to herself.

Time was a bitch sometimes.

* * *

A/N: So this is a little bit late. Easter kinda happened, and I was busy all of yesterday pretty much, and I've been writing an RPG system again (it happens occasionally), so yeah, you get this a day late. I am the worst...

At least this one has a schedule though...

But yeah, so, movement forward. Things happening. Stuff! Yeah... not much to say about this chapter honestly. Lots of Yang being slightly mopy and wanting time to pass faster... don't we all do that sometimes.

On another note, to everyone who was going on about how I was teasing about Biron... he didn't actually have a name until I wrote it in for last chapter. I was considering never naming him or discussing him when I started, as it was almost unimportant who he was. I did change a lot around him, so yeah. Also, he as Weiss and Lance point out, yes Yang does give a very positive view of him, she was, you know in love with him. I realise her description made it sound like he was almost perfect, but let's be honest, she would not be likely to bring up his bad points like that.

Anyway, yeah, so, reviews and shit are always welcome. I'm actually still hoping on some of the longer ones, I've had very few very short or very long reviews for this story, and I do like to know what people think in more detail, so... yeah, if you've got any constructive comments/criticisms, please let me know. With that... I'll see you next time.

'Til Eternity Ends

E.D.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Yang tugged slightly at her dress, irritation clear in her gaze as she looked around the Schnees' packed hall. Guests from across Remnant had come for today's celebration, an event to mark 15 years since the end of the Fall. As one of the hunters who had helped stop it, Yang had been near the top of the guest list.

She had not wanted to go, to have to dress up just to be polite to important people. Not that she minded dressing up, she loved the chance to show off, but she had been required by her sister-in-law to be 'Less flashy than usual.' She had eventually decided to go for a long brown gown, making sure to choose one that only showed a little of her cleavage to appease Weiss. It bared her shoulders, leaving arms on full display, her metal arm drawing a few glances from those who were not familiar with her.

So there she was, as tame as she ever was, trying to avoid being dragged into conversation by random politicians and the like who wanted to be able to say they knew _the_ Yang Xiao Long, dodging the eligible bachelors who might think of her as a way to get close to the Schnee family, an amusing thought to the blonde, and seeking out the one person she had come to see, the singular reason she had come to the party at all.

At last, she caught a glimpse of her target. Blake was chatting among a group of women, who seemed to be asking her about the life of a huntress. At least, that was all Yang could garner from the few words she caught of the conversation.

As Yang approached, Blake turned to her and her smile of politeness became a genuine one. Excusing herself from the conversation, she stepped up to Yang. "Hello Yang."

"Hello Blakey. You miss me?" Yang was more than happy to see Blake again, it having been about eight months since they had last been in the same city, let alone the same room. They had kept in contact, but that was only good for so long before Yang started pining for her friend.

"I've been a little too busy for that." Blake glanced around, "Do you know if there's somewhere a bit quieter?"

The hall was brimming with people and extremely noisy. Groups of people were laughing and drinking the far-too-expensive wines laid on by the Schnee family. The hall was grand, but there was not a single area of quiet within.

"Follow me, there's a balcony over there," Yang indicated a raised area, up a flight of stairs but contained within the hall. The higher area was intended for those of importance to give speeches from, but also had a balcony on each side.

The pair made their way up the stairs. Glancing back, Yang saw her sister in among the crowd. Ruby happened to be looking her way at the same time and their eyes met. Ruby glanced at Blake, then back to Yang. She smiled and nodded, before turning back to where her wife and daughter were holding conversation with a father and son. The son, Yang noticed, was about the same age as Argent.

Yang was suddenly very glad she had not brought Lance. The boy would have been up in arms about all the suggestions of Argent being betrothed to some random rich-man's son. Lance cared about his cousin, and any prospective boy would have to meet his criteria. Yang smirked, it really was nice how the cousins acted so like siblings in some ways.

She noticed Ruby whispering something to Weiss, who covered the mouth and laughed slightly. Weiss glanced around at Yang and Blake, the looked back to Ruby and nodded, before returning to her conversation.

'Meddling sister, and sister-in law,' Yang thought to herself as she and Blake reached the top of the stairs and walked over to the balcony. It was, fortunately, empty, and the pair walked up to the edge, leaning on the stone barrier, elegantly carved with depictions of mountains. Blake looked out over the Atlas skyline while Yang put her back to the barrier and looked up at the sky.

"I still find it strange, every time I come to Atlas, just how alive it is here, even at night." The city lights lit up the night sky, even though the Sun had long set.

"But you can't see the stars," Yang pointed out. "It's a small thing, but I do miss them."

"Well you did grow up on an island, away from any of the cities."

"Yeah, back on Patch you could see the stars almost every night." Yang chuckled, "Not that I really looked at them. I only noticed them when I came here and couldn't see them any longer."

"I think that's not unusual."

"Ha... probably not." Yang turned her gaze from the sky to her friend. "So, how've ya been?"

"Okay, all-in-all. Taiyo started school a month ago, and I told you about my new job, right?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised you didn't go for librarian, but I can see you as a teacher," Yang chuckled. "All the boys in your classes must be swooning all the time."

"Not exactly," Blake rolled her eyes. "But Beacon's finest aren't exactly all that. I swear standards have fallen since we were there."

"We were there with the guy who lied his way into the school," Yang pointed out.

"Yeah, okay, but still..." Blake smirked. "I suppose you might have a point."

"Don't I always? So have you got many problem kids?"

"A few. One of the other teachers warned me about a couple of them, so I know I'm not alone in my opinions. One of them asked me why he should listen to an 'Animal Teacher.'" Blake's face wrinkled in disgust.

"So did you school him thoroughly?"

"Beat him down without drawing my sword." Blake chuckled, "I do appreciate teaching at a combat school sometimes."

"You going on many hunts still?"

"I'll be going on one during the holidays coming up. Beacon requires most of its teachers to meet a quota of days hunting to make sure they're still up to scratch. Plus, when the students have to go on practice hunts I'll have to go with one group, you remember how it was right?"

"What, our fun with Oobleck? How could I forget?" Yang laughed heavy-heartedly.

"So what about you?" Blake asked. "How're you and Lance getting on?"

"Ah, li'l Lance is doing pretty well. He's still learning the spear, though he seems to want to learn to use it one-handed. Apparently he has some cool idea for a weapon in the other hand. He and Argent have spent far too long drawing up plans for something."

"They getting on well?"

"Like a house on fire."

"I thought you only set Weiss's house on fire twice."

Yang sighed, "Why does everyone always ring that up?"

Blake chuckled, "I think it was a pretty major event, both times."

"Well they were both accidents!"

"Anyway," Blake attempted to re-rail the conversation, "I didn't think they got on that wonderfully."

"Ah, that's just the usual sibling-thing... even though they're cousins. Not all family can get on as spectacularly well as Ruby and I did. But in all seriousness, they get on fine, especially now they have something they're both interested in. You should see Argent's plans for her own weapon."

"Are they more or less ridiculous than Crescent Rose?"

"I'd say more."

"How so?"

"Three forms..."

"I'll wait to see this..."

"Yeah... it might save you some brain cells."

Blake laughed. "But you haven't answered my full question. How are you?"

"Getting on, gradually. Nothing particularly exciting has happened for me. Some run-of-the-mill hunts, some boring social events that I've been dragged along to, some Weiss-teasing, the usual, you know?"

"Weiss-teasing is 'usual' for you?"

"Do you need to ask?"

"I wish I hadn't now."

Yang smirked, then returned her gaze to the sky. "Well she makes it so easy, you know."

"You're a bad influence for the kids."

"I'm the best influence, like, ever."

The pair were silent for a few moments, comfortable not to fill the quiet with unneeded words. Eventually, Blake glanced at her watch, "I should get going. I'm meant to be giving a speech shortly."

"Weiss talk you into it?"

"Kinda. They wanted someone to talk about faunus-human relations, say how much better they are, all of that. Who better than a faunus, right?"

"You say 'they...'"

"Weiss asked me, but made it clear I didn't have to and she wasn't the one with the idea. I'm guessing some of Atlas's higher-ups wanted it in and Weiss was required to ask me."

"You don't want to do it?"

"I don't want them to try to use me to make themselves look better." Blake sighed, "Weiss I wouldn't mind, she's put in more work than I have in recent years to make things better, but it's the politicians trying to make themselves look like saints when they've done barely anything that I despise."

"You going to give it to them?"

"I'm going to make sure it's clear who actually did the work." Blake smiled, "I'll try not to leave them too offended though, I'd rather still be allowed into the city. I have these people I call 'friends' here."

"Ha, I imagine if they tried to ban you that Weiss would just ruin their economy."

"While it worries me that there are people who could just do that in the world, I'm glad that one of them is a good friend of mine." The pair laughed, and Blake stood from where she had been leaning on stone barrier and turned to walk back inside. "Well, I'll see you later."

Yang watched her friend walk away, then turned around to look out over Atlas. The skyline really was a sight to behold, the countless lights creating an artificial replacement for the night's sky they covered up. She shivered sightly, the cool night air of Atlas finally getting to her. Slowly, she turned and walked back inside, unable to wipe the small smile from her face.

'Time to enjoy Blake's speech' she mused to herself. 'It's sure to be amusing watching the politicians squirm.'

As she stepped inside, she spotted Weiss and Blake talking over by a podium. Blake was mostly listening to Weiss, who seemed to be explaining something. With one more glance at Blake, Yang headed down the stairs and back into the crowds of people milling around.

'Sixteen months to go...' she thought to herself, before being swept into conversation with some of the other party-goers.

* * *

A/N: So originally this was meant to be just another short section as part of the time-passing... it ended up slightly out-of-control...

But yeah, have a (slightly short) chapter. I was not going to try attaching another unrelated scene onto this, so yeah, it's a thing. Also, I definitely did not rush this because I spent all of yesterday finishing the side-quests in Tales of Zestiria and starting Alisha's chapter of it... definitely not... by the way, the game sucks for a Tales of... it makes me quite sad. I might just have to go and replay Xillia with my ridiculously farmed Devil's Arms... yeah...

But yes. Never fear, plot is on the horizon... if not next chapter then the one after it... probably... maybe... we'll see. For now, this is a thing, it has happened.

'Til Eternity Ends

E.D.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had been a long time since Yang visited Beacon. Fourteen years now since she had been a student there. When she was last there, they had still been rebuilding after the Fall, but now it stood as tall and proud as ever before. From the back of her motorcycle, Yang looked up at the tower rising above the rest of the school as she zipped down the road towards Beacon.

She had left Lance with his Aunts and Cousins, then got on her bike and driven straight up to Beacon. It might have been slightly faster to get another airship, but Yang wanted to speed up there on her bike. Besides, the return trip would no doubt be extra-enjoyable.

It was about twenty months since she had last been in Vale, and she was still counting the days for the last four months to be over. As she twisted along the path to Beacon, she could not help but smile. She was racing at top-speed towards her favourite lady in the whole wide world, one could forgive her for grinning like an idiot.

She pulled up in the courtyard, locked her bike in place then strode into the front of the school. Asking the receptionist quickly where 'Professor Belladonna's' classroom was, she walked through the halls towards the lecture theatre. Stopping at the door and listening, she caught Blake's voice. Quietly, she opened the door and slipped inside, quickly taking a seat in an empty row right at the back of the hall.

The students did not seem to notice her, more intently focused on the clock on the front wall next to the blackboards. Blake, in the middle of explaining the homework, glanced briefly at Yang before returning her attention to her class.

A bell sounded, and the students all started quickly packing their things away. Blake sighed, "I expect the work done by our first lecture back. Enjoy your holidays."

A few calls of 'Thank you Professor' were heard as the students hurriedly left the room, eager to begin their holiday break. Yang waited until they had all run out before getting up and walking down the steps from the back opf the lecture hall towards the front. "Hey Professor! I'm here for my extra lessons!"

Blake turned her gaze from where she was cleaning the blackboards and rolled her eyes. "More like detention for you Miss Xiao Long."

"Oh, well if you want to punish me I wouldn't mind," Yang said with a wink.

"Keep going like that and I'll have you writing lines about how inappropriate your behaviour is."

Yang chuckled, "Aw~ that's not the kind of punishment I was hoping for."

"That's kind of the idea of punishment, isn't it?"

Yang took a second eraser and started cleaning one of the boards. The pair continued their cleaning in near-silence until they were done.

"So how've ya been?" Yang asked as they finished.

"Tired mostly. The kids are a handful at times."

"You kids, or those ones?" Yang indicated the now-empty seats.

"Both."

"I can believe that."

Blake started putting her things away in her bag as they talked, "So what about you? Anything exciting happen in your life recently?"

"Well, Lance has been bugging me about wanting to go to a junior hunter school. I'm just not hugely happy with the ones around Atlas, you know, they're all a bit... military."

Blake nodded, "I suppose they all want the kids to go to Atlas Academy afterwards."

"Yeah. Argent will be going to one of them but I don't think it would be great for Lance."

Blake nodded, "Yeah, I can see that. The ones Hari and I have been looking at around Vale are much less regimented, which has its ups and downs." She finished packing her bag and the pair started walking out of the lecture theatre.

The pair walked past empty classrooms, recently devoid of students. They strolled out to the front courtyard, where small groups on trainee hunters had gathered, either to prepare to go and celebrate or to say goodbyes until the next term. A few greeted Blake as she passed, others noting the presence of the blonde huntress with their teacher. A few even seemed to have an idea who she was.

"Do the kids ever know who we are?" Yang asked with a smirk.

"They usually know about Weiss and by extension Ruby. They've asked me about all three of you on occasion."

"What, they ask about your ultra-sexy partner?"

"No, they ask me about the 'Crazy blonde woman who punches everything to pieces.'"

"Hey, there is more to me than that!"

Blake smirked, "Really?"

"Yeah, I make awesome jokes and am really hot too!"

"Such a deep, well-rounded character you have."

"You know it."

Blake sighed, "Anyway, you all ready for the hunt?"

"Yeah, of course. It's a pity Ruby and Weiss can't join us though."

"Well Weiss did try to move the meeting, but apparently trying to reorganise seven of the busiest people in Remnant is difficult."

"I don't get why Ruby can't come."

"She's busy being Weiss's wife and looking after the kids as I recall."

Yang frowned, "Surely if it's just a meeting they don't need spouses."

"Well I think Ruby will be entertaining the other peoples' spouses, so..."

Yang sighed, "I know, I know, still, I haven't had a chance to hunt with my little sis for ages."

"Well cheer up..." Blake noticed the motorcycle they were walking towards. "Yang..."

"Yes?"

"I thought we were going to take the airship."

"Did I say that?"

"No, it was merely assumed as the sensible course of action."

"Well 'assume' makes an..."

"No, no it doesn't." Blake sighed, "You're going to make me ride it back aren't you?"

"Well... yeah."

Blake shook her head, "Fine, fine, just... fine."

Yang unlocked the bike and got on, handing a helmet to Blake as she put on her own. Blake made sure her bag was firmly on her back, then got on behind Yang, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist tightly.

Yang started the bike up and they shot off out of the courtyard, taking the road towards Vale, to go to Blake's home for the evening before they hunted the next day. The wind blowing through her hair and Blake's arms tightly hugging her, Yang smiled. The warmth of Blake's chest on her back was quite the comfort. The return trip was definitely going to be even better than the first journey.

* * *

Blake and Yang trudged through the slightly muddy forest. Rain the previous evening had left the ground soft, making progress slower than the pair would have like. Their objective was an Ursa den up ahead, one of a few which had popped up when a group of the Grimm had migrated to the area. It was a little too close to Vale for comfort, hence the job the women were undertaking now.

Yang led the way, gauntlets ready, carefully scanning the area, while Blake stayed a half dozen paces behind, keeping to the shadows, hoping to trick any Grimm into thinking there was only one of them.

Yang halted suddenly as a growl sounded a little way away. Looking to her partner, who nodded, Yang kept going, aiming for the noise. Blake started walking a little to the side, circling round to come at the source of the noise from a different angle.

The pair crept closer, until, through the trees, Yang caught a glimpse of something black moving about. She halted and raised a hand, making Blake stop too. They could now both hear the slight movements of their target.

Yang raised two fingers, having spotted two separate things moving about. Blake shook her head and raised three fingers. Yang nodded, then raised a fist, before putting up all five fingers and counting down on her hand.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

As Yang lowered her fist the pair both sprung forward, bursting from the undergrowth weapon blazing as Yang unleashed two blasts from her gauntlets immediately, swiftly followed by a pistol shot from Blake.

The three Ursa were surprised but hurriedly turned to defend themselves. The one nearest Yang rushed at her, taking a fist to the face as a reward. Having taken the brunt of her initial volley, the Grimm was already looking badly injured, but turned its head back to bite at Yang, its teeth closing over her metal fist.

Yang smirked and fired a blast straight into the monster's mouth. Its jaw released, the beast slumped and it began to dissolve.

Blake had already begun work on the next one, leaping over it and carving into its back with both of her blades, coming to rest on the ground behind it for the briefest moment before spinning, her blades a whirlwind of death, cutting into the Grimm it attempted to bit her, its teeth meeting only air as she flipped and stabbed in mid air, allowing her weight to plunge her sword deep into its back. Ripping the blade free and leaping from the Grimm's back, Blake landed a little way away. In one final attempt, the Ursa hurled itself at her, for a moment its mouth closed on pale skin, before the decoy shattered and the real Blake carved through the monster's side, leaving only dissolving darkness behind her.

The final Ursa reared up on its hind legs, bellowing out a mighty roar, swinging its claws at Yang. The blonde ducked under each blow, getting closer and closer. Finally, she punched right as it swung, the black bear's own momentum carrying it to the floor as the punch knock it off balance. It struggled to get up, but Blake's sword met its throat, and the beast breathed its last.

The two women lowered their weapon, their breathing slowing, and they smiled at each other. "Nice and efficient," Blake said.

"Yup, now let's just hope there aren't too many more."

As Yang finished speaking, the pair heard a crash nearby. Blake readied herself, "Its roar must have alerted the others."

Yang nodded, "Welp, it makes our life easier. No need to track them all down."

Blake rolled her eyes as another crash sounded, this one very close. Her eyes focused forwards as the creature broke through the undergrowth. Her eyes widened. Before the huntresses was no Ursa, but a deathstalker, claws snapping, tail flicking, scuttling towards them at speed.

"BLAKE!" Yang barrelled into the faunus, pushing her out of the way of the grimm's swipe. Blake only realised then that she had frozen right in front of the monster. As she and Yang got to their feet quickly, the creature turned, advancing once more.

"Blake, if you can't handle it, you can leave it to me." Yang gave her partner a stern look, begging her friend not to push herself to fight the creature.

Blake bit her lip, memories of the day she was widowed pushing at the back of her mind, trying to force their way into her consciousness. She shook her head slightly, "I'm okay. I have to..."

Yang nodded, before running at the oncoming beast, pummelling it with punches and kicks. It threw its tail at the brawler, who caught the tip with her right hand, the metal limb gripping it, pulling the monster off-balance. Blake took her chance and rushed at the creature, cutting at its legs, avoiding the armour her sword would have trouble piercing, aiming for its exposed limbs, hoping to hamper its movement.

The deathstalker snapped a claw at Yang, temporarily throwing her off, and it pulled back its tail quickly, throwing Yang off her feet and into the air behind it. The grimm then turned its attention to Blake, snapping its claws at her, pushing her back as she deflected or dodged each blow. Her back hit a tree and the creature lunged with its tail.

Blake saw the glowing stinger coming towards her and her mind could no longer hold off the memories from the day she lost Sun. A glowing stinger, piercing her husband's chest, a claw slashing at his arm. Maybe it was time she met the same fate.

She felt something force her aside, gold the only thing she saw. A moment later she was on the ground, staring up at Yang, who had the stinger embedded in her shoulder, her eyes red and her hair blazing.

"Yang! No!"

"Blakey... have you forgotten?" Yang gripped the tail of the beast with her metal hand, pulling the stinger from her shoulder. "What doesn't kill me makes me ANGRY!"

The metal gripping the tail tightened, snapping the tail back in a way it was never meant to bend. The beast attempted to throw Yang off again by pulling its tail back, but her iron grip held fast. She landed behind the beast, still gripping the tail. She pulled on the tail, swinging her hand hard, pulling the creature from the ground and smashing it into the treeline. Now on its back, its unarmoured belly exposed, it wriggled its legs, trying to right itself.

Yang leaped into the air, swinging her metal fist straight through the creature, punching a hole clean through it. The beast shrieked, then stopped moving, dissolving into nothingness.

Yang steadied herself, then walked towards Blake, her aura working on repairing her shoulder. "The damn thing ruined my clothes... man I liked this top." Yang smirked at her partner.

A moment later, Blake was hugging the blonde, "You idiot! You shouldn't have..."

"If I hadn't, I'd be cuddling your bleeding body right now," Yang cut off Blake. "But believe me Blake, I will never let you suffer like that again." Blake pulled away suddenly, looking at the ground. "Blakey?"

"Yang... when we get back... I think..." Blake swallowed and looked up at Yang, seeing concern and worry in the blonde's eyes. Blake knew now, she was ready. "...I think I'd like to have that talk."

Yang's mouth fell open. She stuttered slightly over her attempts at words. Finally she managed a short, single word: "Okay..."

* * *

A/N: I made it... met the deadline... somehow...

I started writing this earlier today. Yes, I am the best at meeting deadlines and being ready ahead of time. I work full time and have an hour and a half commute each way, I have something resembling an excuse...

But yes, next time, we get to see _that_ talk. Will Black want to live forever more in happy-Bumblebee-land? Oh come on, I think we all know the answer by now... or do we?

See you next time.

'Til Eternity Ends

E.D.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Yang and Blake slumped down in Blake's kitchen, thoroughly exhausted from the day's hunt. Once the little issue of the surprise deathstalker was resolved, the hunt had been fairly routine. No more surprises had been in store for them and now they were home, just in time to clean up before meeting their old team-mates for dinner. They were going to eat at a fancy restaurant as Weiss's treat. First, however, they had a conversation to have.

"So..." Yang began, pausing to sip from her tall glass of water. "That talk..."

"Yeah..." Blake nodded, then smiled. "So... we should probably start at the beginning..."

* * *

"Blake? What's going on?" A young adult Weiss stared at her team-mate, who had slunk up to the girlfriends. Ruby and Weiss had vacated the team's room barely ten minutes ago, and had taken a seat on a bench a little way from the dormitory building.

"I... I had to reject her..." Blake's eyes seemed dull and empty.

"I know... but..." Weiss glanced at Ruby, the couple speaking silently with their eyes for mere moments before Ruby nodded and walked away, over towards the dormitory entrance. Weiss looked back to Blake. "What's the matter? I know she's your best friend so that hurt but..."

"I love her..."

Weiss blinked, "Sorry?"

"I love her," Blake stared at Weiss, those empty eyes starting to fill with sorrowful emotion.

"But Sun..."

"I know, I love him too and I don't know what to do." Blake was shaking violently now, so Weiss carefully guided her to sit on the bench.

"You love them both?"

"Yes..."

"You're sure?"

"Yes..."

"I see..." Weiss nodded with a frown, "You chose what you have with Sun over what you might have with Yang."

"I don't want to hurt either of them, but..." Blake gulped as Weiss patted her back.

"It's okay... but have you told her all this?"

Blake shook her head, "I can't... she'd hate me more, or else she'd waste her life hoping for me..."

Weiss smiled sadly, "Yeah... I guess she would sit around hoping... but I don't think she could ever hate you."

"I ran away from her before, she hated me then."

Weiss drew in a sharp breath, then sighed. "I was taken away from Ruby. No, I let myself be taken away. She didn't hate me for it, she came knocking on my door, shouting for her friend to come back to her." Weiss chuckled, "That was when I began to fall for her I think, though I didn't realise it for a while after that. Believe me, no matter what she may have said or done, Yang never hated you, not for a second."

"How do you know?"

"Because she loves you."

Blake blinked, staring at Weiss with her mouth slightly open. Weiss smirked and continued, "Look, I'm not an expert on all things Yang Xiao Long, but I think that once she's set her mind on something, she'll keep with it, no matter what. She was lost for a while, but she came back to us. If she'd set her heart on hating you, she still would."

"I'm not going to say I agree with what you're doing, I think you should tell her how you feel and accept reality. Yeah, you're in love with two people, it's not going to make things easy for you, but... whatever. I'm not going to convince you I suspect. I won't tell either of them anything you said but," Weiss stood and looked over to where Ruby was staring at her shoes and the heiress's lips peaked in a bright smile, "just... make sure you are certain about what you're doing, okay?"

Weiss walked away, giving Blake the space she needed. The heiress stepped up to her girlfriend and the couple began to head up to the team's bedroom, leaving Blake to her sorrow. Blake silently thanked Weiss for letting her have the space, even as the tears began to well up in the faunus's eyes.

* * *

"You mean... even then you..." Yang was staring, mouth open, barely managing to form coherent words.

"I've loved you for fifteen years, but... by the time I realised, I was already dating Sun and I loved him too." Blake's eyes were downcast, watching the table-top as though it were the most fascinating item in existence. "When you confessed accidentally I... I just wanted to make it as painless as possible, but..."

Yang watched silently as Blake shook in her chair.

"I ran away again and I hurt you in the process. Yang, I am sorry. I caused you years of pain and I... I did it for selfish reasons. So if you can't forgive me or hate me I get it but... if you can forgive me then... I do love you so..." Blake words trailed off as her tear-filled eyes told the rest of what she wanted to say more eloquently that any vocalised response ever could.

Yang slowly stood and walked around to Blake's side, bend down and wrapping the woman in a hug. "I forgive you. I won't pretend that it didn't hurt, but it hurt you too. I love you Blakey..."

Blake turned her face up to Yang's. The pair's lips met for merely a moment, brushing against one another.

"I understand how it feels to love two people. Whenever you think about one, you feel you're betraying the other. I thought often, 'What if I had to choose?' I never needed to, but you did and I know how tough that must have been."

Another chaste kiss, ending with Yang pressing her forehead to Blake's lilac eyes staring into gold.

"I love you Blake. Let's not waste any more time, okay?"

Lips met once more for a second, or maybe a minute, neither woman could tell.

"Let's move in together..."

A small nod and a small kiss.

"You, me and the kids. We'll be the best little family ever."

A smile pressed against a smile.

"And let's... let's get married."

Blake drew in a sharp breath in surprise, then nodded, "Yes... let's..."

The next kiss was anything but short.

* * *

Weiss sighed in exasperation as she watched the four children argue. Well, it was mostly Hari and Lance arguing while winding up Argent. Still, the experience was at least a more plain and honest one after a board meeting full of contrary goals and subtle plots. At least the children had yet to learn to be deceptive, even Argent being plainly honest. It was one part of the businesswoman's personality which she was glad she had failed to pass on to her daughter.

Once again, Weiss glanced at the clock on the wall of the private room she had booked for Team RWBY and family's meal. It was a full quarter hour since they had agreed to arrive and Yang and Blake were still not present. She had to ask the waiter twice, TWICE, to come back in a few minutes, had read through the entire menu three times and they still had the audacity to be late. They had factored in plenty of time for delays from either the meeting Weiss had been in or the hunt, and Blake had messaged them a good hour and a half ago saying they were back from the hunt.

To say the least, Weiss was not in the most wonderful of moods, something which her wife had noticed very quickly. Ruby was gently trying to ease the mood in the room, both calming the bickering children and trying to draw Weiss into conversation to distract her. However, in spite of her best efforts, Ruby was fighting a losing battle.

Just as Ruby was considering messaging Yang to inform her of the time bomb awaiting her and how much worse it was getting by the second, Yang and Blake entered the room. Yang's grin only seemed to infuriate Weiss more. She coughed, "Nice of you to finally join us."

"Chill out snowflake," Yang smirked. "We got a little caught up with a very important talk."

Weiss opened her mouth to retort, only to realise Yang's meaning as the words were on her lips. Glancing between the pair and receiving a nod from Blake, Weiss let out a sigh. "Fine, I will accept that this one time. Now hurry up, I think the kids are getting hungry."

A general chorus of agreement came from the younger attendees. Yang and Blake sat down and began reading the menus.

Yang took the occasional glance at Hari and Taiyo. The boy had changed relatively little, only growing taller and broader. He would make quite the brawler one day. Hari had changed more, her hair now a little light in colour, though still a very dark brown, but no longer pure black. She was otherwise still quite like her mother, though a little larger for her age. Slightly less lithe, but with the potential to be just as deadly.

Yang smiled, 'They'll be my step-children soon... couldn't ask for a better pair I suppose.'

The eight of them ate, amid much excited conversation. Yang told the children all about the hunt, save for the part with the deathstalker which she left conspicuously absent. At least Blake noticed its absence from the story.

Neither mentioned the details of their conversation, though both of the other adults at the table had got the message. They had agreed on the way there not to tell the children immediately, but to make a suitable chance for each parent to tell their offspring while Yang and Lance were still in Vale.

The last act of the evening came after dinner, when the eight went to Blake's house, the four children running off to play while the adults sat around the kitchen table.

"So..." Ruby began, "you two are... a thing now?"

"Yeah," Yang smiled.

"So what's the plan?" Weiss asked.

Yang responded "I'll be moving here in a few months, once the school year ends. I don't want Lance to be messed around this late in his primary school. We'll be living all together here and... as soon as we can reasonably arrange we want to get married."

"Making up for lost time?" Weiss queried.

"Something like that," Yang replied.

"Well, I'm glad you two have finally sorted everything out between you. For a while there I think we were about to strangle you if you both kept moping." Weiss smirked jovially. "Of course, hiding the bodies would have been a pain."

"Er... thanks, I guess," Yang replied.

"But anyway, I suppose congratulations are in order." Weiss smiled. "Make sure to let me know when the wedding is soon, so I can clear my schedule."

Ruby was grinning ear-to-ear. "Finally, my big sis is getting married! It took you long enough."

"Well I had some... set-backs."

Ruby nodded, "I know, but it's super-awesome!"

"Ruby, you're thirty-five, you shouldn't be using words like 'super-awesome,'" Weiss lightly chastised her wife.

Ruby pouted, "It's not like anyone who really cares is listening."

Weiss sighed and shook her head, then turned back to the new couple. "Well, I hope everything goes well for you. Now, we probably should get going. We're expected at the office tomorrow morning to inspect the operations."

"Sounds fun," Yang put-in.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Incredibly so..." She and Ruby stood and went to collect Argent, before the three said their goodbyes and left for the company flat they were staying in.

Yang and Blake then set about putting the children to bed, Lance sharing Taiyo's room as Hari now had her own room. As she put the boys to bed, Yang smiled, thinking about the future. This would soon be her life. It felt nice.

As she and Blake each stepped out of the children's rooms, there was a moment of awkwardness between them, before Blake stepped up to Yang, kissed her on the cheek and whispered "Good night Yang." The faunus then turned and walked to her own room, leaving Yang grinning.

It felt very, very nice.

* * *

A/N: I started writing this about two hours ago. I am the best at this time-management thing! But yes, so finally, they had the talk and, as predicted no doubt, it ended with their faces getting intimately acquainted.

There's not much left of this now, maybe two more chapters (one an epilogue), but that will pretty much be that. An exercise in grief and mourning, I don't think this story has too much business going full fluff. So yeah, I'll see you guys next time!

'Til Eternity Ends

E.D.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Yang and Lance wandered down the quiet path bordered by headstones. They had returned to Atlas at the end of the school holidays in preparation for Lance's final term of primary school. Soon, the pair would be off to Vale once more, this time permanently.

Lance had taken the news of his mother's engagement well, smirking and responding to the news with 'I thought so.' From what Blake had told Yang, Taiyo thought it would be 'cool.' The only worry for the couple was Hari, who was very quiet about the whole thing. She had accepted the information, but silently refused to talk about it. She had been trying to avoid Yang while they were still visiting.

But regardless, Yang and Lance were going to be moving in a week and had one last duty to perform. School was over, Yang had no more hunts planned for a while. There was but one thing left outside packing.

The stones were quiet company as the pair walked through the graveyard. Yang knew the path well, Lance less so. The stones were relatively plain, few been more than a simple slab with writing on. The odd one would have the extravagance of the writing being written in dust, shining letters marking their lives now lost.

The pair approached their destination only for Yang to spot another figure, kneeling by the stone they were here to visit. Flowers were placed in a small jar of water, presumably by this other visitor.

The kneeling figure was of a girl in her early teens, maybe fourteen or fifteen at the most. She did not stand out much, wearing a black skirt and white blouse. Her hair was chestnut brown, reaching down to her collar and allowed to flow freely. Pale skin and a thin frame made it clear she spent relatively little time outside, certainly not a trainee hunter. That was the sole thing that made her stand out to Yang: this was a graveyard for hunters, not a place many who were unconnected to them would come to.

Yang and Lance stepped up to the grave and the girl looked up, surprised brown eyes meeting the lilac gazes of mother and child. Yang realised the girl's face was vaguely familiar, but could not place it.

"M-Mrs Lambert?"

Yang blinked, then chuckled, "We never married actually... My name is Yang Xiao Long"

"Oh... my apologies." The girl swiftly stood up and bowed her head. "I only saw you once at the funeral and was told you were his wife."

"At the funeral..." Yang raised an eyebrow, then suddenly the memory clicked, "You're... the little girl her saved?"

The girl smiled sadly, "Yes... I'm Eirwen Norn." She glanced back at the grave, "It's been eleven years... I came to pay my respects again."

"Again?" Yang asked.

"I live in Vale but I come each year, on the anniversary..." Eirwen smiled, "I don't ever want to forget what he did for me."

Yang had no idea how to feel. Here as the girl who her fiancé had died for. That same girl was coming every year to thank him.

Yang smiled, "I'm glad you feel that way."

Eirwen scratched the back of her head, "Well... I want to report to him every now and then how I'm getting on with repaying him."

"Oh? How're you doing that?"

"I want to become a doctor. Mr Lambert saved my life, so I want to use it to save others."

Yang's mouth hung slightly open as she listened, surprised by the earnestness of the girl.

"Of course, I'm not all that smart, so I have to spend all my time working to keep up. Sometimes I lose my motivation a bit, but coming here reminds me why I..." Eirwen stopped, blinking in confusion. "Miss... why're you crying?"

Yang blinked, startled, only now noticing the tears rolling down her cheeks. Hurriedly, she wiped them away, "Oh... nothing... sorry..."

Eirwen, nodded uncertainly. Her eyes then went to the little boy standing quietly next to his mother. "You must be his son then?" Lance nodded, stepping slightly behind his mother, making Eirwen step back, "S-sorry, um... I..."

Lance shook his head, a light blush on his face. "No it's nothing you did..." he put out his hand, "I'm Lance."

Eirwen hesitantly took the offered hand, "Nice to meet you Lance."

Yang glanced down at her son, kneeling down as the handshake was broken. "Is something wrong Lance?" Lance shook his head. "You sure?"

Lance mumbled, so that only his mother could hear, "She's really pretty."

Yang blinked, then laughed. Lance glared at her "Hey!"

"A~w, you go Lance! I'll be backing you up." Yang smiled brightly at her son while Eirwen looked on in confusion.

Lance pouted and looked away while Yang continued chuckling. Eventually, she turned to Eirwen, "Anyway... er... would you mind giving us some time with him," she nodded at the grave.

Eirwen nodded, "I was just about to leave anyway, I've said my piece."

"Oh... well would you have some time? I'd like to talk to you a bit if that's all right?"

Eirwen thought for a moment then nodded. "I'll wait over there," she indicated a tree a little way away, then walked over to it.

Yang turned to the grave and sat herself down in front of it, Lance crouching down next to her.

"Hey Biron. It's been a while... then again, it's been even longer since I brought Lance. He was only a few months old when I brought him last time, but he's grown up well, don't you think?"

Silence greeted her, until Lance broke it. "Hey Dad... I... I dunno what to say really. Thank you, maybe? I guess... I wish I could have met you."

Yang smiled and hugged her son, "So... we came here to tell you Biron... we're going to be moving to Vale soon. You remember Blake? She and I are gonna be getting married in a few months. We'll be living in Vale together, but I'll make sure to come and see you every now and then. Heck, I'm sure Weiss and Ruby will drag me up here for something or other, and I'll make sure to come see you then..." Yang smiled. "Lance here will be going to a junior hunter school with his new sister." She chuckled, "He's turning out just like you."

Lance looked at his mother with an inquisitive look. "That's a good thing," Yang clarified with a chuckle.

The pair sat there for a few more minutes, mostly with Yang talking to the headstone while Lance would occasionally make a short comment. Finally, both had said their pieces. The pair stood and prepared to leave. Yang paused just a moment longer and smiled, "Goodbye, my love."

The pair walked away, towards where their new acquaintance awaited them.

* * *

Yang had not been sure what the move would be like. Perhaps it would be a great event with much ceremony. Perhaps everything possible would go wrong. In reality, it was a strangely straightforward affair.

Weiss had leant the pair the Schnee private jet, in order to move all their things with ease. Yang was certainly grateful, though she was careful not to be too grateful. The flight was uneventful, the trip to Blake's house was uneventful. Their arrival was... Yang could only describe it as 'mundane.'

Yang and Lance were driven there by Nora in her bright pink van. Yang partly wanted to question why Nora owned a bright pink van, but decided the answer was probably not worth knowing and put it down to 'because Nora.'

Aside from the vehicle, their journey was plain enough. They arrived and Blake came out to greet them. Yang helped set Lance up in what had been the remaining guest room, and finally Blake and Yang sat down in the living room, next to each other on the sofa and just looked at each other.

"So..." Yang began. "We live together now..."

"Yeah, I guess we do."

Yang blinked, "So, er... Honey what's the plan for dinner?"

Blake raised an eyebrow, "Please don't call me 'Honey.'"

"Kitty? Sweet-heart? Darling?"

"Just... use my name."

Yang smirked, "Okay, okay... 'Blakey' is still okay, right?"

Blake laughed, "At appropriate times, yes."

The pair fell into awkward silence once more. It was broken by the sound of small footsteps as Taiyo appeared in the doorway. He smiled, "Hi Miss Yang!"

"What have I told you Kiddo? Just call me Yang."

The six-year-old nodded, then stepped over to her, "Um... where's my new brother?"

"He's upstairs in his room. Maybe you could show him around," Yang said, patting the boy with her left hand.

"Okay!" Taiyo dashed away, the sound of small feet on the staircase sounding out.

"He seems happy," Yang commented.

"Yeah, he's been really excited about having a brother. He would not stop going on about it." Blake rolled her eyes, but could not help her smile showing on her lips and in her gaze.

"And... Hari?"

"She's... been okay. I think she's just not sure about what to think. I think she likes you, and that's why she's being so odd about it."

"What do you mean?"

Blake sighed, "She probably thinks that she's supposed to hate the evil step-mother or something."

"I'm not evil!"

"Chaotic, but not evil, yes." Blake chuckled, "But that's the point, she likes you, but might think she's disrespecting her Dad because of it."

"I guess that makes sense," Yang nodded. "I hope she can get over that soon though."

"Me too," Blake nodded. "I think she just needs a bit of time to get used to it. Also, not being the oldest any longer will be a bit weird for her I guess."

"Yeah, I can..." Yang paused when she heard a noise at the door. Looking round, she saw her soon-to-be-step-daughter looking round the edge of the door. "Hey Hari."

The girl stepped into the room, looking nervous, then hurried up to Yang. "Um... I... just wanted to say... welcome."

Yang was slightly taken-aback. No matter how hard it was for the little girl, Hari was trying her hardest for the new couple. Yang reached out and hugged the girl.

"Eh? Miss Yang?"

"You and your brother really need to learn not to be so formal all the time. We're going to be family."

"Y-Yang... thanks for making Mummy smile."

Yang chuckled and released the girl from the hug. "And thank you for looking after her for me." Hari smiled. Yang patted the brunette's head.

"Um... where's Lance."

"He was upstairs, though Taiyo was going to show him round. Why don't you go join them?"

Hari nodded, "Okay." She stepped away, walking over to the door and waving before running upstairs.

Yang smiled, "Well... I guess she might not need too much time then."

"Thank goodness," Blake said with a warm smile.

"Well you know, it's only natural, when I'm such a wonderfully attractive person. Who could fail to love me?" Blake poked her fiancée, who yelped in surprise. "Hey!"

"Just remember, you belong to me now."

"Oh? Is someone getting jealous?"

"Of my own daughter? Not likely."

"You are the most jealous."

"Am not!"

Yang chuckled and hugged Blake, "You don't have to be, ever. I did promise I'd never leave you."

Blake nuzzled her head into Yang's chest. "You're warm." She smiled, "My Sun Dragon."

Yang leaned her head against the top of Blake's. She said nothing, and the pair of them simple enjoyed each others' presences. The room gradually became dark, as the sky outside dimmed in the falling dusk.

"I love you Blake, forever and ever, until the Sun stops rising, until the stars go out. I will always love you."

Blake smiled, "I will love you Yang, for eternity and a day."

"I shouldn't have tried to out-poet the bookworm."

"But it's so very you to try."

Yang sighed. "We should probably turn a light on."

"We probably should."

Neither moved, far too happy where they were.

* * *

A/N: Right, a thing this is. Done it is... whew. My ability to hit deadlines by the skin of my teeth continues to astound me. But yeah, it is done. Well, we have an epilogue to come, but yeah, happy ending acquired.

I'll leave my thoughts on this until after the epilogue. Partly because I don't have much time until I need to go to bed, but also because I'd rather completely finish this first. So yeah, I'll see you next time, at the end of all things.

Eternity is over, but the Day has yet to end.

E.D.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

School holidays in the Belladonna-Xiao-Long household were, unsurprisingly, manic.

"Lance! Hari! Stop fighting and help you mother and me with the shopping!" Yang shouted over the din of the children bickering. Lance and Hari were caught up in one of countless arguments, each of which made minimal sense at best. "Your aunts will be here in an hour and you know what Aunt Weiss is like about a tidy house."

Lance and Hari each laughed, before the teens nodded at each other and halted their argument. Hari ran out to the car, grabbing a basket of shopping before triggering her semblance and teleporting inside, placing the basket on the kitchen table.

Blake, who was sorting the food into the relevant places, jumped slightly as her daughter appeared from thin air. "Hari! How many times have we told you not to use your semblance in the house?"

Hari pouted, "I just thought it would make it faster."

"You remember what happened that time you tried to teleport right to where Yang was standing?" Blake gave her 15-year-old daughter the sternest look the woman could muster. Hari's teleport had redirected her, seemingly randomly. The girl had ended up stuck up a tree for about an hour, being too far off the ground for her semblance to reach under normal circumstances.

Yang stepped into the kitchen, heaving a bag with her. "Don't be too hard on her Blake, she's just trying to help."

Blake sighed and rolled her eyes. Yang usually seemed to end up playing good cop with the children, leaving Blake to feel like the villain far too often. Not that she was upset that her children liked their stepmother, but still...

Hari smiled a little at Yang. The blonde put a hand on the girl's shoulder, "But seriously, don't overuse it. At best you'll tire yourself out, but if you're unlucky we might have to call the fire brigade again."

Hari nodded and hurried out to the car, dodging her step-brother on the way past as he entered, laden with bags.

"Aw~ Mum, you never let me get away with using my semblance in the house," Lance said as the boy dropped the bags on the table, a grin on his lips.

"Hari's semblance doesn't set the house on fire," Yang put in, smirking at the son.

"That was one time."

"And that's quite enough," Yang replied as the pair walked back outside again. "If you want to set someone's house on fire, go visit your cousin. I'm sure Weiss can afford to rebuild after a little fire."

"Like she did when you set her house on fire, twice."

"I maintain it was only once."

"Aunt Weiss's receipts for two insurance claims, with explanations of 'wild sister-in-law' beg to differ."

Yang made a mock-offended look, "You trust your aunt's insurance people more than you trust your own mother?"

"When it comes to remembering the details of the damages you caused, yes." Lance smirked at his mother, mirroring Yang's old expression.

The boy was very definitely Yang's son. Though not quite as 'happy-go-lucky' as his aunt would describe his mother, Lance's general attitude was similar. He joked with his mother all the time, loved throwing himself into everything and most certainly had his mother's trademark smirk. The boy had grown tall and broad-shouldered. His thick hair was like a short version of his mothers, and lilac eyes full of the same amusement his mother always carried. Wisps of a blonde beard had recently begun to show, forcing him to teach himself how to use a razor. Yang was certainly proud of the sixteen-year-old.

Hari rushed past them, bringing in another bag. The brunette slipped swiftly past, smiling at them as she agilely ducked around them. She had changed a lot, with her hair now somewhat lighter and clearly brown, no longer her childhood shade of black. Her ears flattened against her head as she ducked, perking up again once she was past her step-family.

"Careful Hari!" Yang called after the girl, who threw back a grin and a nod before hurrying onwards.

"She's really not very like Blake," Lance muttered.

"A bit more like her dad, though that might be a good thing in some ways..."

"Eh?" Lance raised an eyebrow.

"Outgoing," Yang answered. "Blake ain't exactly the most extroverted person ever."

"I guess so..."

"Not that it's a bad thing per se."

As the pair reached the front door, they saw Taiyo running downstairs, having been called by Blake to help. The twelve-year-old barrelled down the stairs and around the corner, exhibiting somewhat less grace than his siblings. He was still big for his age, with Yang worrying he might overtake her in height in a few years. Weiss already wore extra high heels when she came to visit now. He lacked some of the grace of his mother and sister, but made up for it with strength and steadiness.

Yang chuckled as the boy rushed past. Lance had already made his way to the car, pulling the last bags out and closing it up. "That's all."

"Okay, I'll go check on the girls then, if you don't mind taking that inside."

Lance nodded and walked back towards the kitchen. Hari appeared and took one bag off him as the pair headed back together.

Yang smiled at the helpful siblings, then began ascending the stairs. They had needed to move Lance into a new bedroom on the ground floor, in order to make one upstairs available a few years ago. She pushed the door to that room open and smiled at the sight within.

Two toddlers, three years old and both girls, looked up. One had light brown hair with black streaks in it, along with golden eyes. She was the bigger of the pair, though not by much. Brown cat-ears peeked from the top of her head, the left one of them having a black stripe down it.

The other had platinum blonde hair, aside from her own ears, the right one being black and the other a darker blonde. A little white tail perked behind her.

"Mama!" the brunette called out and pulled herself to her feet, padding over to Yang, who knelt down to hug the child.

"Hey Tabitha." She looked over to the other child, who was stepping over more nervously. As the girl drew close, Yang wrapped her in her free arm. "Heya Calico."

The blonde girl smiled, rubbing her head against Yang's arm, above where the metal part met flesh.

"So girls, your aunts are gonna be here soon."

"Auntie Weiss and Auntie Ruby?" Tabitha cocked her head as she asked.

"Yup, so we need you two to be ready. Think we can manage that?"

Tabitha nodded energetically while Calico gave a more reserved nod and a smile.

Yang set about changing her daughters. Every now and then, she had to silently thank Weiss for pushing through the fertility research which had enabled her youngest children to be born. They were fraternal twins, apparently quite common among artificial fertilisations. Yang had, needless to say, had quite the chore giving birth to the pair, but she would happily have endured worse for the two little beauties.

As she put on their nicest clothes, ones which Weiss had given them, apparently Argent's old ones, the girls smiled brightly, with Tabitha talking excitedly in slightly broken words about her Aunts visiting, while Calico mostly just nodded, at most saying 'Yes' to her sister's comments.

Yang led the two down the stairs shortly thereafter, with the three of them spotting Blake in the hallway. Tabitha excitedly hurried down to her other mother, jumping up into her arms. Calico stayed clinging to Yang's metal hand, slowly walking down with her mother.

The other three children stepped out of the kitchen as the doorbell rang.

Yang stood back, looking over her family as Blake went to the door and the children huddled round to greet their aunts and cousin.

She was lucky, there was no other way to put it.

'It all turned out okay, didn't it Biron?' she mused to herself, as Blake opened the door and greetings sounded.

Amid the din the children made, Yang could have sworn she heard a response.

'You made it turn out okay Yang. Nicely done.'

She chuckled, and went to her wife's side to greet her sister.

* * *

A/N: So, it's here, it's short and it's kinda late (I forgot to mention it would be last time, but whatever), but it's done.

Yeah... well this is a thing I've gone and done. Normally I'd have deep thoughts about it or something, but you know, it is what it is. I must say though, I found some of the reviews kinda amusing... like all of the 'surprised they slept together' ones. The whole point was they were drunk, they made a mistake, they tried to work with it. I dunno, I found it kinda amusing.

But yeah, so what next? Well... that's an interesting question. I'm thinking of giving writing a visual novel another shot (I started one a couple of years ago, but lost steam for various reasons), or maybe I'll be back here. I have a couple of ideas for things I could write, but we'll see... essentially, 'watch this space.'

Thanks, as always, to the reviewers. For once I didn't get too many one-line reviews, which was kinda nice (I like people saying more than 'It wus gud and stuff'). Not that I object to people just saying something's good, but you know, detail is nice...

Right... now to go play some League... see you around...

The Day is ended. What will the next Eternity bring?

E.D.


End file.
